Through Time, A Rurouni Kenshin Fic
by J'dee
Summary: The world today as the human race knows it is not a forgiving or patient world, people live and people die. Yet the plants seem to live longer more eventful and meaningful life. But what about the ones who were removed and just wanted to continue to live
1. Death and Reincarnation

Through Time 

(A Rurouni Kenshin fic)

PROLOGUE

Death and Reincarnation 

The world today as the human race knows it is not a forgiving or patient world, people live and people die. Yet the plants seem to live longer more eventful and meaningful life.

Humanity is as cruel as children, and death is happening everyday, a word like this one, is not where one would like to live and so many forcefully remove themselves from the scene of it, hurting those who made it meaningful to them.

But what about the ones who were removed and just wanted to continue to live and felt they had a purpose?

She showed no fear as she lay on her stomach her hands bound behind her back, looking over her shoulder at the men in the room standing guard over her, she closed her eyes searching for the power and the strength within.

The sound of the rain over church bells in the distance disorientated her, she hadn't heard bells in a long time, and her skin was becoming colder than the concrete floor she lay on.

Her coughing drew the attention of the men as they looked at her. "Is this revenge enough to kill his oldest child?" One asked. "A ransom would be better."

"He hasn't paid us back, so let him suffer like we have, the loss of his daughter should and would strike a cord in him and he'll pay up before we go after his son."

She pushed herself up on to her knees and turned her head as she coughed again and slowly stood to her feet.

The men smiled at her determination.

"My dear where are you going?" The leader smirked at her.

"I'm stretching my limbs if you don't mind." She growled.

Music slowly drifting down the hall, bells, rain and a concrete floor she looked round taking in the location.

"Sanguine." She spoke and they looked at her.

"She knows this place?" the third of the three men asked.

She smirked at them. "I don't look like the type to club here do I? But you'll be surprised." She sniffed trying not to let the cold get to her.

"We should send him her finger or an ear."

She raised a brow. "Seriously that is so Quentin Tarantino it's not funny. It won't work besides my father doesn't care for me. I wish he were dead," she tilted her head back to look upwards at the ceiling. But you can't even do that right."

The leader walked up to her and she looked in to his blue eyes under glasses, his blonde hair slightly spiky if he wasn't holding her hostage he was the type she would probably play with while out clubbing. She had no morals anymore, she didn't care, but she did care about those she would leave behind if they killed her.

The leader grabbed her by the front of the shirt hefting her up to him, "We should have grabbed the son."

"You wouldn't be able to handle him, trust me you're better off with me." She smirked before kneeing him in the groin making him drop her and she landed on her feet spinning round her leg catching his neck in a hook kick sending him falling to the side.

"You little bitch!" The other two charged and she ducked a punch dropping low sweep kicking his feet out from under him before spinning round again bringing her knee up to block the third's punch and he grabbed her leg, she jumped out her other leg spinning round in a round house knocking him over and she landed in a crouch before running up the stairs quickly.

Then she felt it before she heard the echo of gun fire and the burning sensation in the middle of her back and she stumbled forward and grunted out in pain but pulled herself up the stairs hurriedly and outside looking down the street and she raced down the street and she heard them chasing her.

"Get her!"

"Why did I have to stay out past 4:45am?" She asked as she felt the next gunshot hit her leg and she fell to the ground and let out a ragged breath, her body stinging and she looked over her shoulder at not the leader but the other one who she had sweep the feet out under from, his black hair hung in to his eyes as he glared at her.

"We were going to wait three more hours before we killed you but here and now will do."

"Oh yeah smart move only half a block away from the clubs that are closing up. I'm sure they won't hear a thing." She drooled.

The third walked up to her his long brown hair was tied back by a bandanna and he held the gun up. "Damn straight." A silencer.

She looked at the gun as it was placed directly between her eyes. "Another artist that comes to a tragic end."

Then there was complete blackness…

She could see a faint light of a candle as she opened her eyes and sat up slowly looking round the room, she looked down at her hands and moved them, the handcuffs were gone that had bound her almost useless to defend herself.

She placed a hand over her eyes and let out a breath.

"Was it a dream?" She asked.

"It was no dream child." She looked over at the figure, it was blurred from her normal view and she rubbed her eyes.

"What?"

"You can only see my blurred form because you are not yet to know me." The figure spoke.

"Oooooh I see like you know Cuba Gooding Jnr's character in that Robin Williams movie?"

The figure although she could make out no facial features knew the figure frowned at her. "I suppose if you put it like that."

"So I'm dead… what happens now?" She asked.

"You're reborn my child."

"Reborn… I knew reincarnation existed ha eat that anti reincarnation freaks!" She cheered.

"But you must know that your life was taken too soon, so this next life will be a bit unstable for you to grasp."

"Um… alright… So where do I go then?"

"You go in to the past."

"Eh? The past? Isn't it supposed to be move forward not backwards?"

"My dear Juri… reincarnation out of order is not an unusual thing."

"Oh." She looked down then up again. "Wait… my name's not Juri."

"No… but it will be." The figure placed a hand to her forehead. "Sleep."

"Uhhhh…" She fell backwards and the falling motion seemed to continue on for ever until she felt herself hit the ground, and she could feel the first breath of rebirth come from her lungs.

1857

A three year old it was like she was that young again as she stood on the docks holding her mother's hand watching her father loading his trade work on to the ship. He stopped with one bag and walked up to her mother smiling she looked up at her, her mother wore such a lovely yellow dress that stuck out at the waist like a golden bell, the puffy sleeves, it was the sign of a gaijin. Her mother only wore her gaijin clothes when there was a special occasion. Her father hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips and her mother smiled, they truly loved each other.

Her father then knelt down to his daughter's height and he ruffled up her hair, it hung just below her shoulders and the top part stuck up when he removed his hand she found herself giggling and hugged him.

"My little Juri, when I get home you'll be starting school, I can't wait to see how you do." He gave her another hug. All she knew at that age was her father was a merchant, but his past came back to claim his life though only months after that moment.

Juri had never seen him after the ship sailed out of the dock two months later instead of a letter Juri and her mother got word that his ship had been attacked and sunk to the bottom of the ocean only two survivors were on that ship and they were told neither was the beloved father and husband.

Two days after Juri's father had left she had begun a new type of training with her mother, a different style of martial arts a Chinese style of martial arts to help Juri defend herself, her father had taught her mother.

It was a style he had learned while he had been a merchant wandering from dock to dock selling a little part of Japan to the foreigners, while in China. The next stop had been Scotland where he'd met Juri's mother the daughter of a Scottish merchant. The two got married a few months later and Juri's mother Elizabeth moved back to Japan with him. Juri had been born only two years later.

"This is called the sword and hammer technique." Juri looked up at her mother sitting there watching the technique as her mother performed it, her entire body moving and flowing with the motion.

"Yay!" Juri clapped when her mother finished. "She pretty!"

Juri smiled as her mother smiled and knelt down ruffling up her hair, much like her father had done on the day he left.

"It's from a style of martial arts called Okinawa-te. Ironically enough learned in China by your father from a shoulin monk."

Juri just blinked. "I don't get it."

"Don't worry you will eventually."

For one year after the news of Juri's father's death her mother had been teaching a couple of enthusiastic children how to red and write in English and Latin in return they were teaching her about Kanji writing as an art form used on the wall scrolls. It was pretty peaceful but yet hard for a widowed gaijin in a country she hardly knew anything about and raising a bratty child like Juri… you could only imagine the stress.

To Be Continued…

R & R… My first Rurouni Kenshin fic… please be nice…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise… but I own the ones you don't… just so you know… and can't say I didn't add one… but its the only one I'm adding cause we all know the drill.

J'dee


	2. Join the Revolution

Through Time 

(A Rurouni Kenshin fic)

CHAPTER ONE

Join the Revolution 

1858

Elizabeth had walked her students to the gate after their lessons and had just stopped inside after seeing them off she shut the door looking at Juri on the floor drawing my childish pictures.

"Juri what are you drawing?"

"Daddy." Juri had beamed up at her. "He's in heaven right with the angels?" Juri held up the picture. "See daddy with angel wings."

Elizabeth took the picture and she smiled. "This is lovely Juri. You could be a fine artist one day. Just like my father was, he drew many wonderful pictures of the places he'd travelled to."

"Can women be artists?" Juri had asked.

"Yes women can do anything with the gifts God has given them, but the men do not like that here, but your father was different. There is a new era in Japan coming where we can change it, it may take some time but hopefully at the end of it women can do whatever the men can do."

"Yea!" Juri pumped her chibi fist in the air.

Elizabeth smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair before pulling her in to an embrace. "God was wonderful that he gave me such a wonderful child."

Juri blinked and looked up at her mother. "What does he look like?"

Elizabeth smiled. "He appears differently to different people."

Elizabeth suddenly stopped in her tracks her expression serious picking something up. "Juri go hide quickly."

Juri looked at her. "Mama?"

"Go." She raced to the corner and Juri watched as she lifted a mat up and then a secret panel before pulling out a samurai sword and she closed the panel down and placed the mat down.

She stood there looking at the door while Juri hid in the bedroom peeking through the slit in the door watching her in the hallway. She was so contrasting to her husband Hiro and his people, but she loved the country so much they had great traditional values but they were going to change and welcome a new era…

The door had opened while Juri watched as a group of men entered surrounding her mother.

"A female revolutionary, what else only a gaijin could come up with that."

Juri watched more as they had started beating up on her mother but not before she had killed some of them at least, she was a fine swordswoman, and Juri remembered the stories about the swordsmanship of her mother's people back in her home country, where her father had taught her since she was a little girl.

When Juri's mother spotted her daughter's eyes she raced in to the room scooping her up and shoving the young girl under the Victorian bed and she grabbed Juri's hand. "This is your father's past catching up with us. Please Juri think long an hard before you pick up the sword it is a tool of death." She then stood in front of the bed hiding her daughter from view of the men.

"Mama…" Juri had whispered.

"Gaijin you should have kept running." The last man standing grinned at her, he looked no older than Elizabeth as he drew his sword and then he charged and Juri watched as her mother sliced his arm and she jumped up skyward flipping over her like she was flying and then she saw it and felt the tears as the sword pierced her from behind.

The man withdrew his sword. He looked down at the body and wiped his sword. "If you were Japanese and a man you would have made an excellent samurai gaijin." He stood there for a moment and Juri wanted to race to her mother's side. He stood there and finally placed his sword back in to the scabbard. "When your husband returns and finds you dead he will get the message that we mean business. There will be no revolution for you two." He had walked out and Juri memorised his face his clothes the moves she'd seen him use on her mother, Elizabeth had killed six of his men, but she had died and he had killed her, Juri felt suddenly tainted.

When the scared chibi moved from out under the western style bed she sat by her mother's side cross-legged and Elizabeth's eyes had locked on to her daughter's but they were so glazed over Juri knew it she felt it.

"Your gunna leave just like papa aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Juri, he would have killed you to. You are half Japanese half Gaijin, they would not have liked that." Juri just nodded.

"I'll add you to my picture of daddy I'll give you wings and a halo too." Juri took her hand, "I'm sure God would give you wings if you asked nicely."

Elizabeth squeezed her daughter's hand then looked at the sword. "Place that sword where no one will find it. It is my sword the one your grandfather made for me when I was pregnant with you."

Juri knew she was referring to her father's father and she smiled. "Grandpa Takumi made that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes he's a fine sword maker and merchant, go to grandpas, he'll take care of you now." Juri watched as her mother's eyes closed.

"But I don't know where grandpas is…" Juri pouted and stood up and grabbed the sword placing it backing to its sheath and dragging the heavy thing across the floor and towards the secret panel. She moved the matt and opened the panel before dropping the sword in and closed the panel and placed the mat back. She saw her picture on the floor and raced up to it and picked it up.

Juri went back over to the colored paints and began to add her mother in to the picture, when she finished it she sat it out in the sun looking at the gate, she was only four she had no idea how she would get to her grandfather's.

When the picture dried Juri picked it up and placed it in to the secret panel and closed it up again and walked in to the hallway she looked down it there were bodies and blood lining the floor Juri rubbed her eyes then sat down looking a the blood and bodies. She was far too young to even comprehend death properly.

The next morning… 

Juri made out at first light walking in to town and stopped by the store where her mother bought the fish from for her cooking.

"Oh hello Juri where's your mother today?" Yuie spoke he was a good friend of Juri's father's one of the few he had left when he joined the merchant business.

"Mama said I had to go stay with grandpa. But I don't know where grandpa is."

"Okay Juri you see that road there, there is a nice man under the tenth tree in called Keisuke just tell him your grandfather's name he can walk you there."

"Thanks!" Juri waved.

"Juri if you wait just twenty minutes I could walk you." Juri heard Yuie shout out after her. But she jogged off it was the largest mistake she made in the lifetime of this world. Juri never reached her grandfather's place until seven years later.__

She stood at the base of the path sure enough there was an elderly man about the age of her grandfather sitting under the tree and she raced up the path stopping in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Keisuke!" Juri smiled.

"Why good morning young lady. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Yuie said that you could take me to my grandpas." Juri beamed at him.

"What is your grandpa's name young lady?"

"Dan, Takumi Dan. I'm Juri."

"Well then miss Juri I do know your grandfather, we go back a long way together, we fought together I was a samurai and your grandfather made my sword, but age has claimed these old bones." He stood up and took her hand. "This way young Juri."

The walk was long but familiar for her, her parents had taken her down the same paths and everything, she'd even ridden on her father's shoulder's when her little legs had gotten tired… but something happened on this trip that was different from the other trips to her grandfather's.

Men came down the path and spotted them, they had only been walking for half an hour and Juri's grandfather's house only around the next corner.

"Juri be alert…" Keisuke spoke to his young travel companion.

"They're slave traders aren't they Mr, Keisuke?" Juri asked.

He just nodded. "How does someone your age know that?" Keisuke asked.

"My father pointed them out to me once and said that they sold people like he sold relics, but he'd always told me selling people was wrong, they had families, lives and all that made them different, from what he sold." Juri replied.

Keisuke smiled. "A wise man your father has become."

Juri grinned and nodded while Keisuke continued to hold her hand; they were too far away from the town of Tokyo now to alert help, so they would just have to be careful.

"Well what do we have here?" One man had drawn his sword and Juri had looked at it.

"Juri stand back." She raced to the nearest tree and hid behind it, she watched as Keisuke held up his walking stick and from it he drew his sword.

"An old samurai… now this should be interesting." A second had remarked.

Juri hid behind the tree but she watched in fascination as the men with swords battled it out, steel flashing reflecting the light of sun about the area, the little balls of light streaking across the bark of the trees and Juri held the tree watching unable to take her eyes away, would Keisuke be able to defeat them?

Yet in the back of her mind she watched every move memorizing it in the back of her mind like her mother's murderer.

She watched as the leader brought his sword down and it sliced open Keisuke's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Then he was struck again and his body spun round before landing weakened at the base of the tree where Juri hid behind.

"Keisuke! Keisuke!" Juri had shook his body. "No Keisuke where's grandpa's house?"

"R.R.Round that corner run Juri get to him." Keisuke spoke.

"Thank you Keisuke." Juri replied as he died.

So much death in two days Juri closed her eyes, her chibi fists suddenly balled up at her sides.

"He could have been a good slave too." The second remarked.

"No too old he would of retaliated sooner or later. Now this little one…" The leader replied.

"I am gaijin you do not want gaijin coming for me!" Juri shouted at them dropping in to a defence stance.

"Gaijin that knows martial arts. Hmph what's the world coming to?" A third had scoffed at the child.

They charged and Juri grabbed the base of the leader's legs and slipped between them yanking them out from under him making him fall flat on his face before running leaping and getting in a good stomach shot with a jumping side kick, to the second when the third tried to grab her despite being four times her size, he was thrown over her shoulder.

Juri managed to run a few trees away towards her grandfather's place when the leader grabbed her by the back of the shirt she wore.

She gasped as his blade cut in to the side of her stomach and she fell over in shock.

"Really a child and you let yourself be made fun of." He scoffed at his men.

"I am gaijin!" Juri had shouted at him angrily. "You're kind would not dare kidnap me!"

"Kidnap? So you have a family?" The second smirked.

"My mother was murdered by you people." She was angered.

"So no family. Still we'll see. Perhaps you could be of use." The leader smirked.

Against her will she was taken with the men, they took Juri to where the slaves were gathered it was a long trip a few months travelling with them and others, slave traders, she hadn't known it at the time what they really did, she was really to young to know or understand what slave trader meant, she just knew their kind and what they looked like thanks to her father. But she had heard the arguments each night the others working in the slavery trade were against selling a gaijin due to their fear of the gaijin interfering in to matters of Japan that did not concern them.

"Ship her back to her country of birth." It was a suggestion made over and over.

When the group arrived at their base the leader and his men took the half Gaijin half Japanese girl to see the head their big bad boss man.

"Where were you born girl?" The head of them demanded, their intentions were clear they were going to ship her off somewhere.

"Here." Juri replied. Ahhhh the chibi inability to lie.

"Now they're populating our country to?" Another complained.

"My papa was Japanese. He's a merchant." Juri beamed up at them and they didn't look impressed.

"She's half gaijin?" The head of them looked shocked, and then stared at her long and hard. "She does have Japanese eyes. Cut her hair off we'll try to sell her as a boy she could pull it off."

"NO!" Juri screamed when they dragged her out of the room then all had gone black.

When Juri had regained consciousness she was in a yard chained up next to other slaves, young boys and some fully-grown men. The leader was standing by and he looked at her and grinned. "Jun'dai you're awake."

"Jun'dai." Juri repeated and the leader had knelt down in front of her. "That is your name boy." She looked at his hand as he pulled a hidden dagger out of it and the blade tip touched her neck.

"Boy…" Juri sniffed.

"You are a boy." The leader remarked as he grinned at her.

"I'm a-!" Juri began to shout when a voice spoke up.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a new servant a boy." A voice interrupted them. "I'm willing to pay more than enough."

The men who had captured her all looked at her and she blinked and looked at them. Then at the man he was old but about ten years younger than her grandfather and Keisuke.

They used western men's clothing and had cut off hair off disguising her as a boy and making her swear not to tell him or they would come for her. She moved in with this man to become his servant, but on the walk back to where he lived she found out the truth behind his need for a "servant".

It turned out the man who told her his name was Sento Kitchi he was looking or a pupil, he was happy to know Juri knew basic martial arts and he told her he would continue to train her, in martial arts and in the art of weaponry, namely in a swordsman style… Nito Kenjutsu, the ability to fight multiple attackers, using two swords.

Years passed as Jun'dai trained under Sento Kitchi, he was a good master, and he treated his pupil respectfully when he found out that those whom had sold Jun to him came up to check on him.

He frowned when he saw them hovering over him in the yard. Jun looking down both swords placed on him, the young boy could kill them with his skill but Sento was not training a manslayer, but a pupil to pass on the style before he died.

Sento watched the three men picking on his pupil who just stood there and looked over to the forest not like he wanted to run there and escape, but using the form of meditation Sento had taught him.

"When we find out what country your mother's from we're going to have you deported gaijin."

"Yeah… how do you feel about that girl?"

Sento's eye twitched and he raised a brow. 'A girl?' They'd sold him a girl covering her up as a boy. His eyes narrowed. Granted Jun was an excellent pupil with a good memory of sword techniques used in the past. The pupil had demonstrated the styles that had killed her mother and a man she called Keisuke, but a girl… He had nothing against female samurais they were rare though.

'It's late to find another pupil…' he thought and looked at Jun and the men.

"I dare you to deport me." She spoke her voice steady and calm as she looked up at them and smiled. "You don't know my real name, and even if you did access to the files of my parents you'd have to have a good reason and knowledge on which files to look up, after all I was born in Japan. I am there fore Japanese, and that you'll have to live with."

"A Japanese merchant marrying a Gaijin woman, those files shouldn't be to hard to fine." The leader smirked.

She spun round and before he could blink he was on the floor and her sword was out pointing at his neck. "Go on I dare you deport me, but know this before I go I'll slit your throat."

"Jun'dai!" Sento picked that moment to interrupt before his friends could interrupt.

She looked at him, and now he knew the truth of her sex, her female features became more clearer, she'd be an attractive woman when she grew up that was for sure.

"Master." She pulled her sword away and sheathed it.

"Go start the fire for me." He ordered.

She nodded and walked back to the cottage.

"You sold me a girl lying about her sex. For that I would have made you pay… but I'll be content to never draw my sword to kill you, if you go away and don't bother us again." Sento looked at them his eyes narrowed dangerously low as he glared at them.

The men helped their leader up. "Fine." The leader brushed himself down and the group walked off. Sento smiled and he looked over to the cottage as Juri had started the fire.

_The window was down as she sat in the seat and watched as the scenery flashed by and looked over to her younger brother driving a cigarette between his lips._

_"He buggared off to Australia again?" She asked._

_"Yeah." Her brother sighed. "I don't mind we don't have to see him."_

_"The best time of the year." She smiled then looked down at her cellphone began to warble and she pulled it out answering it. "Allo?… Oooooh hi Chhaya." She smiled as she spoke to her friend._

_"Jera that thing's either got your thumb attached to the buttons for you txt messages or your ear to the ear piece for your jabbering." Her brother complained._

_"That? Eh it's just Trey dun worry about him… a movie yeah sure… Ooooh Nicky's brining a friend is he? Alright I'm up for it."_

_Trey just rolled his eyes as he continued to drive the car._

She sat up slowly finding herself lying on the grass and she looked up at the sun and she sighed. "That dream again… the future… Why do I dream such things? No wonder I'm looked down upon by everyone."

"Juri…" She heard the familiar voice of this life and she looked over at her master as he walked out of the cottage. "Juri can you go down to the stream to fetch her some water."

"Hai sensei." She jumped up and grabbed the two buckets and jogged off heading down to the stream.

The elderly man looked to where she'd jogged off. He coughed and covered his mouth quickly before the coughing fit got worse and he cleared his throat. He looked down at his hand and at the little speck of blood on his hand and he wiped them on his navy blue hakama pants.

"I hope I can teach you the final techniques of Nito Kenjutsu before I die, my dear girl. I don't have much time left." He sighed and sat on steps waiting for her to return. He looked down at the letter in his other hand he'd only just opened it. It was the fifth request for him to meet up with those in the Bakufu Alliance to help Japan and prevent the changed the imperialists wanted for the country.

"I'm to ill to get involved in such childish matters." He screwed up the piece of paper tossing it to the side.

Juri lay next to her Sensei's body, it had been five days since he'd taught her the final techniques of the Nito Kenjutsu style, and three days since he'd died. She looked at him lying there. She would have to do something about finding what little family he had left and contact them, but she admitted although they talked and he was like a father to her, she knew nothing about his life before he saved her from the slave traders by buying her and taking her under his wing and training her to become the first female heir to his style.

Sento Kitchi, an elderly man when he found her he'd seemed stronger than she thought, but obviously not strong enough to fight the strange disease that took his life on those few days ago.

"Sento Sensei, What do I do now?" She asked lying next to him.

She looked at him, it only looked like he was sleeping and she pulled a blanket over him, knowing he didn't feel the coldness of his body, but it was the gesture that counted.

"I'll give you a good burial Sento sensei I promise." She spoke to him, "Just people close to you I promise."

In 1863 the Japanese civil war had started Juri had still been training with her master Sento Kitchi, he had mentioned they had sent him a summons to help in the war, but he had refused. Staying with her to train her, Eventually he'd discovered the truth about her sex and confronted her about it, but he kept it a secret also up until the day he died he died of Syphilis in 1865. Juri had buried his body in his own place and stayed on living there training herself to become better, faster, stronger. It had been winter when men had emerged one night wanting to see her master. They felt that the Nito Kenjutsu style would be of a great use to them in the war, but even her master had said in the words of Musashi Miyamoto the creator of the Nito Kenjutsu style that it would have been better to fight one opponent and only use the Nito Kenjutsu when outnumbered.

Juri sat there her hair she cut regularly to keep it short to give herself a boyish youthfulness if it grew she feared that her true sex would be discovered.

"You come from a traditional Japanese family do you not?" The head of the group had asked.

"My family is long dead and I was being transported to my grandfather's place when my grandfather's friend was slaughtered in front of her, I only have my grandfather left. My Japanese family is not normal." Juri had replied. "I was master Kitchi's heir to Nito Kenjutsu, he taught me well and I know the technique like the back of my hand. But like he said war is not the answer."

"Please just let us talk to Sento boy."

"You can talk to him, but he will not help you nor will he even answer you back." Juri had stood up and led them in to the yard and stopped by a makeshift wooden cross. "Talk." She had stated leaving the group of them there before walking back inside.

"Wait boy!" A voice had shouted and Juri watched as the leader looked at her as he approached. She caught a look in his eyes it was so passionate determined almost. "Your name?"

"Jun'dai it was what I called when I taken in to slavery."

"Well then Jun will you help us out?"

Juri looked down. "I guess but I must return to my birth place, return home and then visit my grandfather, I will use my own weapons to help you."

"We can continue to train you in other techniques for the war Jun. You are fighting for a good cause." The leader had looked at her.

"You believe you are fighting for a cause worth fighting for then I trust you, you eyes are not corrupt unlike your colleagues. I accept."

"Welcome to the Bakufu alliance Jun." He smiled at her.

The color red everywhere thick droplets running down her hand from her arm, she could see the figure hoovering in front of her impaled on the wall his blood running down her sword and hilt and over her hand, it was so much thicker than how Juri had thought and she could feel it's thickness making her want to scratch her arm to stop the itch. She pulled her hand back and looked at it before staring up at the figure as it's form moulded and changed from human to a grey skinned humanoid beast with clawed feet and horns on it's head.

"Oni…" Juri could hear the shock in her voice a voice that was still so young, eleven years old probably no older.

"Jun'dai your first kill and it was a demon." She looked at the leader as he stood there. "You will do perfectly. Train him the Jun'dai shall become our manslayer to protect Japan from those Imperialists that want change."

Juri twirled the swords round in her hands like they were cheerleading batons as she walked through the streets of Kyoto humming a tune to herself.

"What a careless young man." Juri heard a female voice remark.

"Word has it that the Bakufu alliance had hired a duel sword samurai boy as their top assassin."

"Red hair?" The female voice asked.

"Yes."

"Merchant clothing?"

"Yes."

"Red bandanna?"

"Uh-huh."

"Half gaijin, half Japanese?"

"Yeah…"

"Look at that young boy, he has to be it."

"Why so careless that even we know who he is?"

Juri looked over at the two women and they cringed and slipped away from her. She just smiled and waved in their direction.

No one would have been foolish enough to attack her during the day.

She stopped for a meal and hung round the local brothel with the other Bakufu alliance group, it was a meeting to make new allies.

"Jun'dai… boy are you paying attention?"

"Iie…" Juri replied. "I'm eating."

She heard a laugh and looked up her eyes catching that of a boy looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I hear you've killed fifty of those imperialist army men already." She looked over at the owner of the voice.

"I am Haijime Saitou, you'll be following my lead tonight."

"So long as I get paid I don't mind listening to some old man for a few hours."

He smirked at her. "You lack of respect is unaccepted Jun'dai." The one leading the meeting snapped at her.

Juri just sipped the green tea and looked over at the man leading the meeting.

"No you appal me, I'm half gaijin you do not care for me, just use me as I am nothing, when I am dead you will not remember me nor will you care or have the respect to bury me, so in like I do not care for you, get in my way you die. I do this for Japan not for you."

"Why you arrogant br-" The leader had begun when a voice interrupted him.

"He'll do fine." Saitou just smiled. "For Japan."

Juri left the brothel and looked up at the night sky and her eyes narrowed, the meeting was unacceptable for her to head back to her place of residence at night where she could be trailed.

Still she walked on it had been five minutes when Juri heard the footstep and she stopped in her tracks and turned round. There the image of a long haired boy only four years older than herself greeted her sight a scar on his cheek and red hair.

"Jun'dai." His voice was low.

"Ah Battousai nice to meet you." Juri just smiled at him. "Nice night for an ambush don't you think?"

Then he charged and she held her hand up and he drew his sword spinning round before the blade stopped and he looked at Juri's sheath that she used to block his attack.

Her brown eyes locking in to his violet ones, this was unlike any battle she'd had before like he was testing her.

Their swords clashed again and again, the reflected moonlight flashing streaks across the walls of the alleyway where they fought, neither blow hitting any limbs or anything else, though Juri almost got a really lopsided haircut.

Juri smiled at him and he blinked for a moment, he caught on to her love of the battle, that it was the only emotion coming off her, unlike any he'd read obviously before.

"Jun'dai!" Juri heard the voice in the distance and she spun round evading a brutal blow but her forearm got the mark and she looked at her arm then at the battousai her eyes blinked for a moment before she ran my finger along the trail of blood.

Saitou and his shinsemgumi unit raced up to the scene just as Juri held up her finger looking at the blood and looked over as Saitou stepped forward.

She licked the blood off her finger and smiled. "Seems we'll have to continue this some other time battousai."

"I'll be waiting." His eyes narrowed at her and Juri smiled again.

"Great then it's a date." Juri waved to him as she walked off.

To Be Continued…

R & R


	3. Meeting the New Battousai

Through Time 

(A Rurouni Kenshin fic)

CHAPTER TWO

Meeting The New Battousai 

1878

Sakama looked at his travelling companion as she walked beside him singing happily, he'd never heard the song before but it seemed more upbeat than the music he was used to hearing.

"_I look around at a beautiful life, Been the upper side of down, Been the inside of out, But we breathe, We breathe, I wanna breeze and an open mind, I wanna swim in the ocean, Wanna take my time for me, All me_."

"Juri…" He looked at her and she smiled before looking at him smiling. "What is that song?"

She smiled more. "I don't know really it's one of those future visions I get every now and again. One of the reasons I stayed in the Bakufu alliance and helped the shinsengumi in the revolution. I saw the future of this world and it scared me, but I must say some of the music is quite pleasant."

Sakama smiled at her, she was unlike the manslayer he was, she had already done four years of sword and martial art training before he was born, it was no wonder he'd failed in his mission to kill her, but she hadn't killed him in return, just offered him a smile and her hand, he'd accepted it and from there he got a good meal and they'd become travelling companions. She had joined the side of the meji after the revolution was ended, despite of fear and resentment of the visions she got. He'd been told it was her corrupt linage with the gaijin, but from knowing her the year and a half he had, he'd had to disagree. He still didn't understand why he'd been ordered to kill her though, one day he'd ask.

"Tsuki you with us?" Sakama asked turning to Juri's husband and he looked at up at taller man. Who blinked for a moment before smiling.

"Hai… gomen." He rubbed the back of his neck smiling.

Despite the ban on swords in the meji the three of them still wore their swords out in plan daylight, they had written permission of the government as sort of under cover law enforcement. But all three of them shared a similar manslayer past.

Sakama was hired to kill corrupt government officials who went against their own government secretly, planning on taking over the government power from the inside. The government had hired him to kill her off, so he'd thought, but it turned out he'd been tricked by a corrupt member who had discovered him, whose life he'd ended fairly quick smart.

Tsuki became a police chef who had served on the side of the imperialists of the revolution, he'd met Juri after the revolution while she was 'tidying up' Meji mistakes.

While Juri had become a replacement for the shadow assassin because they felt she held a much more calmer cheerier personality, making her easier to control, they just didn't know she was in fact a she and Juri preferred it that way.

"Look at it Tokyo." Juri breathed as they stood on the hill in the distance looking over the city of Tokyo.

"I still say a boat would have been faster especially from Kyoto." Sakama remarked.

"You know how Juri is about boats, she can't stop throwing up." Tsuki smirked.

DONG

Sakama cringed and looked at Juri standing there huffing angrily holding her sword by the hilt. A large bump formed on Tsuki's head and his eyes narrowed.

"Why did I marry such a violent woman?" He asked grumpily.

Sakama smiled. "Because you can't control love, that you can not."

"Love… if I knew love was being violently pummelled by a psycho woman I would have changed my mind." Tsuki grumbled.

"Fine you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight!" Juri snapped.

"Fine I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sakama let out a sigh and looked at Tokyo it was so close but with their arguing it seemed oh so far away.

The entrance to Tokyo was just a normal one for Juri her merchant duffel bag slung over her back as she walked in to the town and looked round.

She was warmed by the homeliness of the city. Still she had stalked off on Tsuki leaving Sakama tending to his wounds. Husband or not, he had no right to call her a freak. She looked at the familiar streets and let out a relieved sigh, finally she'd made it back to the town of her birth.

"I'm back grandpa." Juri whispered and looked round. "Now where was his place…" She stood there thinking for a moment scratching her head before a man walked in to her back.

"Hey sorry there kid."

Juri rubbed the back of her neck and smiled at him. "It's okay… I'm kinda lost I don't suppose you could help me?"

"Sure thing." He smiled at her and She looked up at him, he was tall, well taller than her which didn't prove anything she was a short thing anyway. "Where you headed kid?"

"Well there used to be a sword maker round here called Dan Takumi I don't spose you've heard of him?"

"A sword maker. This is the meji era kid, swords are banned you know."

"Oh I know he's my grandfather I was taken from here when I was four, this is the first time I've managed to come back to Tokyo since the end of the revolution."

"Well I'm sure I can help you out kid." He looked at the bag. "You're a merchant huh? Is that a good line of work?"

"Oh it's propitiable that's for sure." Juri smiled. "My father was a merchant after he hung up his samurai sword."

"Well I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

Juri opened her mouth to offer him her name when she realised anytime she said the name Juri they looked at her like she was crazy and Juri sighed. "Jun Dan." She nodded.

"Jun huh? Well we can ask around, starting at the Akabeko. I'm sure Tae would of heard of the man."

"Great."

"And for my good deed…" He looked at her and grinned.

"It's no problem I can pay for a meal I am pretty hungry after all." Juri smiled.

Sano looked at her and blinked. "Wait how'd you know that?"

Juri looked at him and blinked for a moment. "Oh the spooks told me." She smiled again.

"Spooks?"

"I'm a merchant it's well a western way of saying intuition I guess." Juri rubbed the back of her neck.

The two walked in to the Akabeko and Tae looked directly at Sano and she sighed. "Have you come to pay your bill or do want me to add this one on to your tab too?"

Sano slapped Juri on the back. "Nope this young man's shout right here. A merchant. Looking for his grandfather."

Tae smiled at Juri. "Welcome to the Akabeko."

She bowed and Juri gave her a bow back. "Thank you. I don't suppose you've heard of a Takumi Dan by chance have you?"

"Oh that lovely old man in the hills, he was a sword maker wasn't he?" She asked.

"Hai." Juri replied and smiled.

"Well he hasn't been down for nearly four years." She looked at Juri. "You're his grand son?"

"Uh." Juri smiled sheepishly not wanting to correct her, after all she'd given Sanosuke a man's name so she just nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh he was really ill he moved there not long after, word had it his grand daughter was killed just after the revolution."

"Killed?" Juri blinked.

"That a sister of yours?"

Juri looked up at Sano her face falling.

_"You're taking life Juri! What would your mother say?!" _Juri could still hear his words in her head. _"If I hear you've taken even one single life during this war then you are dead to me! Dead!"_

Juri let out a sigh. "Yeah."

"You didn't know your own sister was dead?" Sano looked at her.

"I felt it… she died a long time ago." Juri looked sad. "Since my… our mother died, she just wanted revenge on her killer."

"And your father?"

"Lost at sea, Merchants during and before the revolution weren't looked upon kindly due to their participation in the evolution of Japan you know. But now… we haul in quite a bit of cash… it's nothing though without family."

"Well Sanosuke Kenshin and the others are here do you and your new friend want to be seated with them?"

"Sure why not. Lead the way."

They followed Tae as she led them to the booth and Sano peeked in and grinned.

"It figures you'd show up." The young child of the group looked at him through narrow eyes.

"Don't worry Jun here is gunna be paying for me, all I gotta do is take you to your grandfather's am I right?"

"Right." Juri smiled up at him.

"Jun… it's so nice to meet you." The only girl there smiled at her.

"Jun this is Kaoru, Yahiko and Kenshin."

"Pleasure." Juri smiled then paused as she looked at the one called Kenshin seeing the scar on his cheek.

"You are to go to Japan under the guise of a merchant find Kenshin Himora the Battousai and dispose of him you understand?"

_"I understand."_

_"You are doing this for the good of Japan…"_

"Kenshin." Juri looked at him. 'This is the guy I fought for only a few moments in Kyoto.'

He looked up at her and he blinked as he looked at her. "You look familiar." He remarked.

Juri smiled. "I travel a lot. You were in Kyoto during the revolution were you not?"

He looked at Juri shocked and she smiled. "How'd you know that?" He asked.

"The famous Battousai bought one of my father's famous recipe books for his travels. I remember you. That scar." Juri smiled.

He then nodded. "I remember that." He smiled. "Small world."

"Small Japan more like it. I hope you don't mind but I used your name to help sell more of my father's recipe books."

He smiled. "Not at all. It is a new Japan after all. That it is."

Juri sat with the group eating with them politely, while they chatted away. She hadn't expected to find the Battousai so easily.

"So a merchant huh? Do you make a lot of money?" Yahiko asked.

Juri smiled at the young boy. "Enough to keep me travelling, but I was born in Tokyo, this is my home I want to stay here now."

"Well I've heard of the Dan family, Your father Hiro wasn't it?" Kaoru asked.

Juri looked at her and nodded. "Yes Hiro was my father. He disappeared when I was very young."

"Oh well he came back, but vanished only a few months ago again, they found his place empty, he lived in your old house where your mother was killed for nine years and he didn't clean any of the blood away, he was such a conflicted man." Kaoru looked at Juri.

"My father was a samurai." Juri looked off to the side. "Something like that is hard on the soul, I believe he gave it up when my grandfather stopped making swords, instead my father began travelling as a merchant, and I just took over when I was old enough."

"From a line of samurai's then, you must be skilled with a sword." Sano looked at Juri.

She smiled at him. "I get by well enough, I was told my father was dead. My sister was only three when he vanished at sea…"

"And you must have only been a few months old at that time then?" Kenshin looked at her.

Juri smiled. "Do I look that young Kenshin? I'm flattered."

"So you're older than our sister? Really? I always thought Hiro and Elizabeth's first child was a girl." Kaoru asked.

"Oh yes." Juri nodded. "There's only a few months between us, fourteen to be exact."

"So at least a year old then." Kaoru nodded.

Juri just smiled at her she seemed really nice. "It's hard to explain but I remember the exact outfit my mother wore the day we saw my father off, and where she hid me before she was killed."

"You witnessed your mother's murder?" Yahiko blinked.

"I saw several people die in a span of those two days, a majority were my mother's kills she was protecting me, I sat by her side as she died and she told me never to pick up a sword."

Kenshin smiled. "Your mother was a wise woman then, that she was."

"But I sell them it's still picking them up isn't it?" Juri looked at him.

The group looked at Juri.

"It's illegal to carry them, so why do you sell them?" Sano looked curious and Juri opened up her duffel bag and pulled out a Kodachi in it's sheath.

"Do you think this sword could kill?" She asked.

Sano opened it up and looked at it. "There's no blade side…"

Juri smiled. "Correct I sell them to foreigners you see like the western food and clothing is becoming popular our culture to is becoming popular over there. So I sell them a little bit of Japan to take home with them, it's purely ornamental. When I was in Scotland I got to sell some of my grandfather's dull bladed swords to this collector, he had all sorts of swords an entire wall dedicated to various swords from various cultures. It was amazing to see designs from other cultures displayed as art and something to represent the people and their weaponry." She explained.

"You see it as art?" Yahiko looked at Juri strangely.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I've been drawing since I was little, my mother told me I could be an artist." She pulled a scroll out of her bag. "The bottomless pit that is my merchant bag, a little bit of something for everyone. Here this is something I did." Juri handed Sano the scroll he opened it up and watched as it unrolled and looked at the picture.

"You did this… it's… actually really good." He turned it round and showed the group, who just looked at it.

"Well Master Jun it seems you are true to your word that you are." Kenshin smiled.

When the meal was over Juri paid for her and Sano's meals. The group of them were standing outside and Juri looked at the stalls before walking up to one where her mother used to buy her fish and looked at the young lady behind the stall.

"Hello, did a Mr. Yuie used to sell fish here?"

"Oh you mean my father? Yes, he still does, I'm just filling in for him while he's catching some fish for tomorrow."

Juri smiled giddy. "I can't believe it I finally came home." she let out a relieved sigh.

"Excuse me?" The lady looked at Juri.

"My mother used to buy fish from this very stall nine years ago." Juri paused for a moment. "That seems like a lifetime ago."

"Would you like one?"

"Me oh no I've been living off fish for too long I'm not really a fan of fish anymore besides I just ate... but thank you can you tell him when he gets back that the Dan granchild of Takumi is back?"

"Sure I will."

Juri smiled bowed and headed back over to the group.

"You've been away a long time then?" Kaoru looked at me.

"Well not as long as the first time." Juri smiled at her. She was a lovely woman so far. "I came back two years after the revolution started. That when I felt something was wrong with my grandfather he moved not long after I left, he didn't want to make swords anymore you see and during a revolution you can image how much in demand he would have been, he sent me away so I wouldn't be used against him. I haven't seen him since then. I've been travelling and sell goods to earn my way back home to see him I heard he moved back you see."

"DAN!!" Juri blinked and looked over her shoulder she let out a defeated anime breath as Tsuki and Sakama jogged up to her.

"Jur-nnn Juuuuuun." Sakama remarked. "Where have you been Tsuki has been worried."

"I have not." Tsuki huffed.

Juri raised an eyebrow. "Tsuki, Sakama, meet some new friends I made, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru and Yahiko."

"Kenshin!" Tsuki grinned.

Kenshin smiled at Tsuki. "It's been a long time Tsuki."

"You two know each other?" Sakama looked from Kenshin to Tsuki and back again.

"We fought on the same side during the revolution. That we did." Kenshin smiled.

"Don't worry you two would have been too young to remember." Tsuki added.

"Whhhhhhhy you…." Juri growled.

"No!"

WHOMP!

"Oro…" Sakama hit the ground.

"Saka-san!! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Juri began apologising. "Chibi why'd you jump in the way like that?"

Oro…" Was the only reply she got and she bit her lip.

Tsuki sighed. "Don't mind JUN his violence is just that damn Samurai blood. Makes HIM so stubborn."

twitch

Juri glared at him. "See if I pay your bills again! You freeloader!"

Kenshin smiled. "I see you've made friends since the revolution."

"Who needs enemys when you have friends like mine." Tsuki grinned.

THUNK

"Hey!" Tsuki glared at Juri and the Kenshin group looked at the sword. The sword still in it's sheath. "Give me that!"

"No! Mine!" Juri hugged the sword.

Tsuki looked down to where his sword had been at the side of his waist. "You little pick pocket give me back my sword!"

"It's my sword now."

"Why do I let you follow me round I'll never know!"

"Naaaaaah!" Juri pulled down one eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him while still holding the sword.

"You brat give me that! If you don't I won't lead you the way to your grandfathers."

"Oooooh meanie meanie! I hate you."

Sakama sat up and he held his head and let out a sigh. "This is what I have to put up with, it's not normal for someone my age to feel like he's forty after dealing with those two."

"You don't sound excited to see them." Sano laughed.

"Do you blame me? I get clobbered too much."

Kaoru looked at him. "You poor guy."

"Jun, I'll take you to your grandfather's okay? I promised after all." Sano looked at her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. You're a lot nicer than Tsuki."

Twitch

"Disrespectful brat, I saved your life back in Kyoto."

"Actually I though Ju-"

WHOMP

"oro…" Sakama flopped on to the ground and Tsuki placed his sword back on and Juri looked down at her arms and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey that was my sword."

"No it was my sword. Once a street brat always a street brat."

She glared at him. "I don't need to take this… I'm going!" She began to stalk off and Sano cleared his throat.

"Uh Jun… it's this way."

She turned round and headed in that direction. "I knew that." She mumbled.

"Uhhh…" The Kenshin group sweatdropped.

"Not quite right again." Juri was grabbed by the wrist by Sano as he pulled her in the direction where he'd just motioned. "You don't have a good sense of direction do you?"

"Heh you noticed huh?" She smiled.

Tsuki sighed as he sat at the Kamiya dojo next to Kenshin. "I try to help Jun, it's hard on him, but you know, he's conflicted since the government tried to kill him."

Kenshin blinked, he sat next Tsuki outside in the garden. "Why would the government want Jun dead?"

Tsuki shook his head. "Its not my place to say Kenshin, but he gets these future visions, and used to receive visions of his future death and saw the world and what's it's going to be like over two hundred years from now. That world scared him and scarred him, when I came across him he was huddled in the back of an alleyway holding his mother's sword… he was so close to insanity."

Kenshin looked at the garden. "Something happened to him during the revolution didn't it?"

"Yeah. It was something alright." Tsuki sighed.

It was about half an hour till the two reached Juri's grandfather's place and Juri stood at the gate looking in she felt her heart pounding. He'd disowned he after he found out she was the Jun'dai. Would he want to see her again?

"Nervous huh?" Sano looked at Juri as he opened the gate and walked up the pathway and she followed him, he knocked on the door but it was silent. Juri looked round him since he was too tall to look over his shoulder.

"How odd." She mused. "He always answers the door." Juri peeked inside to see that the place was being lived in, but no one was home.

"Well what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I guess wait for him, thank you so much Sanosuke. You can go back to your friends I won't keep you here."

"Sure." He waved as he walked off. "See you later Jun."

Juri walked in to the house and out through the back door. "Grand pa it's me Juri… I'm home. Like back in Tokyo home."

She stopped when she saw a group of men sitting outside round a fire talking. "Can you believe we got stuck in this stupid place… this really bites, we're stuck in a peaceful era of Japan waiting for Shisho's word to contact the Jun'dai. Lord Shisho has a stupid sense of humor." One was complaining.

"Can you believe it we'll be killed by him if we don't keep training. I agree with the new Japan era, but how can one train when there is no where to train where that Saitou guy won't find us."

"Hello?" Juri looked at them.

They all looked up at Juri and saw her merchant bag. "Hmmm a merchant huh? We're not buying anything kid, go home."

"This is my grandfather's home." Juri raised an unimpressed eyebrow, she knew how her grandfather thought about swords now.

"The Jun'dai." One looked at Juri, then they all looked.

Juri watched as they began to huddle and whisper among themselves and Juri's brow lowered as she let her merchant bag slide from her shoulders, the duel swords well hidden under the merchant clothing. Juri could feel it in the air they were going to attack her, kill her.

Standing there Juri waited and then it was seconds later they charged at her and she blocked and defended herself using her sheaths before flinging them off the swords and began to fight the group of men using the tKaorud Nito Kenjutsu style of swordsman ship she learned for eight years of her life.

It wasn't long till they were just bodies around her and Juri looked down at the blood on her clothes and let out a sigh. She pulled the top off tossing it on to the fire letting it burn.

"I don't know who this Shisho is but that doesn't matter, you won't meet him again." Juri stripped down burning the clothes before changing in to her manslayer clothes. "You ruined a perfectly good outfit. I'm upset. Western clothes are not cheap." She remarked talking to the corpses before strapping two swords to her side and pulling most of her hair off her face with a bandanna tied back like a headband and she looked down at the scar on her arm.

"Well then if they know I'm here, I'm going to be hunted that's for sure, might as well let the Battousai remember me properly before I kill him." She picked up her merchants bag and walked out it slung over her shoulder.

Juri went to a local inn and rented out a room, after she killed him, she'd just stay in Tokyo it was her hometown afterall she refused to leave now that she was back. It'd probably take her another ten years to get back again and Juri didn't want to be old by the time she got back.

One Week Later 

Juri was in the market buying food for herself, and some clothes, Sakama she's seen before he'd headed back to Kyoto on a special mission, she assumed Tsuki went with him, she couldn't understand why she was so attracted to him, she let out a sigh, he was so mean to her, overly mean in a nasty kind of way, name calling and every so often he'd conk her on the head calling her stupid.

Juri was buying some rice at the stalls when she heard the whispering of two women near by.

"Did you hear they found a group of bodies up by Takumi's place, they think that the Jun'dai is in town."

"The Jun'dai… don't be stupid, the Jun'dai is still in Kyoto cleaning up that shadow assassin's mess."

"I heard the Jun'dai was hired by a corrupt government official to kill the battousai."

Juri smiled at the lady behind the stall before placing the bag of rice in to her basket and walking past the two women they looked at her as she passed.

"Was that a woman?" They asked.

"Such weird clothing for a woman, he's definitely a man, or a young boy." Juri walked away from the two women and walked in to the familiar alley way she stopped when she felt it, someone trying to sneak up on her, and there was more than one.

"Jun'dai…" It was a low voice. "You betrayed the Bakufu and joined with the Meji government how could you?"

Juri turned round and looked at the solo man standing there she placed her merchant bag down. "I'm just a merchant, that's all."

"A red headed half gaijin half Japanese merchant with a red bandanna. You are the Jun'dai." Juri saw the sword pointed at her and she sighed.

"Please the Jun'dai is a man, I'm a woman."

"What? You lie."

Juri undid the sash round her waist and pulled open her top to show him her white Singlet and the obvious womanly chest.

He blinked and then smiled at her. "I see." Juri closed her top and did the sash back up and picked up the merchant bag.

"You know you're not bad looking for a woman." Juri looked at him, he smiled and she blinked for a moment.

"Wait… I know you don't I?" Juri looked at the man.

He smiled at her and she recognised the smile, even from within the shadows. "Forgotten me already Jun'dai?"

"Tsuki!" Juri exclaimed "I thought you went back to Kyoto?"

He smiled at her walking up to her pushing some of her red bangs from her eyes. "Juri… I'm staying where you are."

She jumped in to his arms as he wrapped them around her and she smiled as she felt herself pinned up against the wall they shared an intense passionate kiss.

His brown eyes were warm and friendly and his black hair was as floppy as normal and the natural red highlights gave him the half European look, but he wasn't. "I told Sakama to tell you I'd come back for you, I've been following you this entire week you know."

Juri rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. "I'm here on business you can't put yourself in danger like this."

"You don't have to do this job you know the man is corrupt I can talk to Saitou…"

"No don't talk to Saitou, he makes things messy." She sighed.

"Sakama has headed back to Kyoto anyway to have a talk to him." Tsuki looked at her.

"He has… but my mission…" Juri trailed off.

"You kill the Battousai and the government will have you killed off."

"You don't understand. I need this money to retire on."

"I'm the man of this relationship, I'm suppose to provide for you." He brushed some hair from her face.

"Please Tsuki, don't make this hard. Go back to Kyoto where you'll be safe."

"I want a family with you Jun'dai, I want you to hang up your sword join the government help make Japan better like your parents wanted."

"Only cause you said so, but I'll be hunted still."

"I'll meet you back at the Inn."

"Tsuki…" Juri watched him walk off and let out a sigh. "This is the reason I pretend I'm male, they've got it easy." She turned round and picked up her bag again and walked through the alley then stopped seeing a figure standing at the end.

"Hello?"

He smiled at her. "The Jun'dai is a woman… who would have thought."

Juri let her bag drop as she stared at the figure he then drew his sword. "Someone needs to make you pay for double crossing the Bakufu alliance!" he charged and she let out a cry and drew her hidden sword spinning round him she attacked from behind brining the sword on an angle downwards slicing through his right shoulder and exiting through his left side and he fell to the ground in two pieces, she looked at the body.

"Murderer!" a voice shouted and Juri looked at the end of alleyway.

"He attacked me!" Juri exclaimed.

"Murderer!" The woman screamed again.

"No it's not like that!"

Then she saw the look on her face the horror as she recognized the trademarks that made people attack Juri for the sake of it.

"The Jun'dai!"

"Oh hell." Juri groaned and grabbed her merchant bag and raced out off the alleyway and round the corner running in to a tall figure.

"HEY!" Juri snapped, then looked up at Sano he looked down at her, his hands on her shoulder her chest pressed against his and she blinked for a moment and then he blinked. "Sanosuke…" She breathed.

"You're a woman…" He remarked.

Juri saw he had a clean view down in to her top and she pulled back then pulled her top round her chest before running off.

"Hey Jun! Wait!"

"Stop him stop him!" Sano looked down the alleyway at the body. "The Jun'dai is here in Tokyo!"

"Jun Dan… Jun Dai… Then the rumours are true she's come to kill Kenshin…" He raced off after Juri.

To Be Continued…

R & R -.-v

My first Kenshin Fic so be nice… but critical nice… that's cool with me.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or the characters in the show, but I do own the ones that you don't recognise okay? Okay good.


	4. Identity Revelled Shishio's Replacement ...

Through Time 

(A Rurouni Kenshin fic)

CHAPTER THREE

Identity Revelled; Shisho's Replacement is a woman? 

Juri kept running she could heard the whistles of the police in the distance and she slipped before falling down the bank and on to the dirt by the stream and she sat up on her knees and covered her face before falling down on to her side.

'It was self defence… I had no choice he would have revealed my identity to the world…'

"Master Jun." Juri looked up seeing Kenshin standing there; he looked at her baffled for a moment.

Juri stood up picking her bag up ready to take off again. "I'm sorry I have to-"

"Jun wait…" Kenshin looked at her and she felt conflicted. Tsuki she'd told him she wouldn't.

"You fail your mission and you will be killed and replaced how would Tsuki feel then?"

Juri let the bag slide off her shoulder as she dropped it. She held her arm out to the side and looked over her shoulder at Kenshin. He stopped for a moment catching the look in her eyes.

"You're more than a merchant, I thought so… It was your smile I recognized, that I did."

"I'm the Jun'dai battousai." Juri pulled one of her forearm wraps off and held up the scarred forearm to show him.

He looked at her. "Then indeed you've returned to finish our battle."

Juri turned round slowly and pulled her two swords out of their hidden positions and placed one on either side of her sash.

"I'm sorry Battousai, either I kill you or they kill me." She looked at him, "at least until Tsuki can get back to Kyoto to inform them of the corrupt men in their system."

"Tsuki…" He looked at her. "I knew he was keeping a secret from me… you two are together."

Juri looked at him. "You are correct sir… and now you know the truth… it's time to silence you."

She then charged and he drew his sword blocking the attack and he spun round avoiding her second blade and their battle began.

Juri blocked his attack and Kenshin looked at her over their blades. "I can see you don't want to fight me master Jun, then you do not have to that you do not."

"Stop it. I have to fight I have to kill… you." Juri could feel herself on the verge of tears.

She spun round and he blocked the sword attack behind him spinning round and up and over her. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu San Ken!" she dropped below the tip of the sword as he spun round again taking his legs out under him and brought her sword down he blocked it as she hovered over him holding him down their swords grinding each other.

"Kenshin!"

Juri looked over to see Sano reach the side of the river and he looked down at the two of them.

"Don't hurt her Kenshin!"

Kenshin blinked and then looked at Juri. "Her…" She looked at him and growled. "Your both gunna have to die now."

Kenshin pushed her off and Juri jumped back Sano slid down the side of the bank and he raced up to her.

"He attacked you in the alley way didn't he? That man?"

Juri looked at Sano. "He did and he had to die for finding out my secret."

"Jun…" Sano looked at me. "Why Kenshin?"

"I'm the replacement that's why and all ties have to be eradicated!"

"You were the shadow assassin?" Kenshin asked.

Juri looked at him and their swords met again. "Do not compare me to him, I'm his replacement!"

"They replaced a replacement?" Sano raised a brow. "No wonder we're not getting anywhere in this day an age."

Juri was flung to the ground by the reverse blade sword sweeping her ankle and Kenshin brought his sword down and she blocked then heard a chink and looked over as the top of her mother's sword fell to the side and she looked at it shocked.

"You broke my mother's sword you ass!" Juri suddenly thunked him over the head with the hilt of her mother's sword and he hit the ground eyes swirling over.

"Oro…"

Juri hugged her mother's sword.

Sano raced up to Juri and she blinked as she felt him wrap his arms around her just holding her in a hug. "You don't have to kill Kenshin. You don't have to, he's helped so many people who ever asked you has to be corrupt."

"It's okay Sano." Kenshin stood up and looked at Juri. "Miss Dan, I will not fight you anymore." She watched as he sheathed his sword. "I've broken your mother's sword it would not be fair, that it would not."

"It's cause I'm female isn't it?" Juri asked.

"That could be a reason." Kenshin smiled.

CONK

"Oro…"

"You jerk!" Juri snapped.

"Juri Kenshin could really hurt you…" Sano looked at her.

She blinked as she looked up at him.

"That's not it Sano… Juri fought during the revolution, we fought once, we were both manslayers at that time, if we were to fight again…"

"You think I'd bring out you Battousai side?" Juri asked.

Kenshin smiled at her. "That I do."

"Oh… and that's wrong why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"You obviously haven't heard about Kenshin's oath never to kill again then have you?" Sano asked.

Juri blinked clueless. "Uh… not really I've kinda been um…"

"Lost?" Sano offered.

Juri glared at him.__

__

There was a whistle sound of the police as they were getting closer and Juri looked up at Sano as he picked her up and he raced in to the water with her, Juri let out a startled cry and Kenshin smiled at the two of them.

Sano dropped Juri in the water and she surfaced quickly and looked at him.

"Hey you ass! What do you think you're doing?"

Sano grabbed her sash and she was pulled up to him suddenly her cheeks heated up as he pulled her sash and top off quickly throwing them behind her merchant bag and taking of her bandanna and stuffing it in his pocket.

The police raced up to the edge of the bank and looked down at the three of them. "Himora… have you seen a young boy come this way?"

"Indeed I have officer."

THONK

Juri had clobbered him over the head.

"Oro…"

"He went that way!" Sano motioned "he raced off when he heard your whistle.

They raced down the bank and Juri saw the officer look at her and she blushed covering her chest subconsciously the singlet sticking to her. They raced through the water and down the stream and Juri let out a breath before slipping down to her knees in defeat.

"I'm so dead… dead… he's going to kill me."

"Does he know you're a woman?" Kenshin looked at Juri as she mumbled about being killed.

"No only a few know… well actually um just you two, Sakama and Tsuki."

"Then I have a deal for you." Juri looked at Kenshin.

"A deal?" She repeated.

"Jun'dai…" Kenshin began.

"It's Juri… Dan Juri." Juri looked down her cheeks heating up embarrassed at exposing her real name.

"Juri…" Sano repeated and he looked at Juri.

"Miss Juri then, Will you promise never to kill again?" Kenshin asked.

"I can't promise that… I don't hold a fancy no kill sword like you, if they attack me I defend myself…"

"How about no killing while you live in Tokyo then?" Kenshin asked.

"I might aswell not kill anyway with that promise you know I want to live here." Juri's eyes narrowed.

"Enough blood has been shed by you today, that it has."

Juri sighed. "Fine so long as I'm in Tokyo I promise I won't kill."

"And live peacefully Juri." Kenshin added.

"Peacefully." Juri looked down. "I don't even know what that is anymore."

"We'll help you." Sano smiled at her.

Juri trudged out of the water and picked up her merchant bag. "Fine and what do I get from you two for this deal?"

"We won't reveal you secret to the police."

"Though I bet revealing it Kaoru and Yahiko are a different though."

"They will need to know especially if we meet up again and I know we will, that I do." Kenshin replied.

"Fine you have a deal." Juri grumbled as she picked up her top and slung it over her shoulder and trudged up the bank to the ground and looked down at them.

"Juri you don't have to kill me, this isn't the revolution any more the Bakufu alliance is no more." Kenshin looked up at her.

Juri blinked for a moment. Kenshin smiled at her. "I kill you the deal's off Battousai so watch your back." She pointed at him.

"That's breaking the deal if you kill him." Sano pointed out. He picked up her broken sword and she glared at him.

"They tricked you Juri they knew your parents wanted change to Japan, and I'm betting that it was some of the earlier members that killed them, that I am."

She looked at him her eyes narrowing. "What do you know about my parents?! You weren't there! You didn't see the way my mother died, you didn't see an innocent man who was just trying to help me get slaughtered." She snapped. "He died and I was sold off like an object! But they all paid and I made sure their deaths were slow and painful so watch what you say to me Battousai, because I'll determine the speed of your demise!"

"Go home Juri." Sano tossed Juri her broken sword and it's sheath, she put them in her merchant bag while placing the other sword in there too and stalked off leaving the two down on the bank.__

__

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and Sano as they had just finished explaining the ongoings and battle down at the bank.

"A woman…" Kaoru looked surprised.

"Oh trust me Juri is a she." Sano nodded.

Kaoru looked at him sideways through narrow eyes. "Sanosuke…" She warned.

"Hey I didn't grab her, she ran in to me!"

"It appears miss Juri's dealing with the Meji government seems to be conflicted, some want her dead and others want her to kill me, especially after the Bakufu lying to her, it's natural she'd be confused like that, this it is." Kenshin nodded.

"So you fought her in the revolution then?" Yahiko asked.

"Well not for long our battle was interrupted she was bait to lure me out, but it makes me wonder who back then knew she was a female?" Kenshin mused.

"Probably no one, she's much younger than you right Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"The Jun'dai is suppose to be Twenty-four now…" He replied.

"Twenty four? I could have sworn she was only eighteen." Sano blinked.

"Well she is married to my old friend Tsuki. It's a small world that she would marry an old member of the imperialist army."

"I don't understand why would she marry him?" Sano asked. "We saw their arguing they don't seem to get along at all."

"Tsuki he's… not easy to get along with, but he has a good heart, that he does." Kenshin smiled.

Tsuki and Juri sat in the back yard of the inn. Tsuki stirring the contents of the bowl round and he looked at Juri as she sat there eating. She looked at him sideways as he looked at the bowl and she sighed.

"Hono'o cooked it." She stated.

She blinked suddenly as Tsuki started wolfing it down and a little vein popped up on the side of her forehead. "You jerk! You thought I cooked it didn't you?!"

Tsuki stopped eating and he smiled. "I'm sorry but really despite your father's excellent cooking books you just didn't inherit his cooking skills." He patted Juri on the head.

Her eyes narrowed and Tsuki blocked with the hilt of the sword before she could conk him over the head with the hilt of her sword.

"Stop being soooooo mean!" She whined.

Tsuki smiled at her some more. "Your too easy to wind up. Smile more. Where was that smiling Juri I met during the revolution?"

"She grew up."

Tsuki put the bowl down and pulled her up to his side and wrapped his arms round her. "Well obviously not in height."

Twitch

"Heeeeeeey…"

Tsuki planted a kiss on the top of her forehead. Juri looked up at him. "I followed you today. Saw your battle with the Battousai."

Juri instantly found her hands more interesting than looking up at him.

"He's my friend, just leave him alone. He's trying to repent."

"I can't."

"Sakama is dealing to that corrupt official so don't worry."

Juri sighed. "They're going to come after you if I don't."

Tsuki blinked. "And you think I need protecting? That's sweet. I fought in the revolution too remember?"

"I remember." Juri sighed.

"Lets finish eating then go to bed. It's been a long day."

The Next Day

Kenshin was walking through the market bringing some Tofu back for dinner that night, he stopped suddenly and ducked he blinked as a spear landed in the wall and he stood up looking at it before turning to face the direction it came from and began jumping back and forward as all sorts of pointy sharp weapons were being thrown his way, he tripped suddenly as his feet were knocked out from under him and he drew his sword and sheath out catching the tofu on the tip of it, the bucket of tofu spinning around.

A crowd suddenly formed as he balanced the tofu on the sheath of his sword and they began clapping impressed.

"Kenshin!!" A voice called out and his concentration lost for the moment sent the bucket of tofu down on his head.

Kenshin let out a defeated breath then looked at Sano who walked up to him. "What's going on what's taking so damn long?"

"I had a little accident that I did." He smiled and motioned to the wall where the assortment of sharp pointy weapons were still stuck from their first impact.

"Die Battousai!"

Kenshin jumped out of the way as Juri flew in from above her sword meeting with the spot on the ground where Kenshin had been. There was a sudden loud rumbling before the ground shattered out a crater forming and Juri glared at Kenshin.

"Miss Juri… this is a public place that it is…"

"DIE!!" Sano grabbed her suddenly and slung her over his shoulder.

"C'mon enough of that missy, a deal is a deal and it's breaking that deal if you kill Kenshin."

Juri huffed and thumped Sano in the middle of the back. "Put me down!"

Kenshin sighed and shook his head.

"You pick up some more of that Tofu Kenshin I'll meet you back at the dojo with psycho missy here."

"HEEEEEY! I'm not psycho!"

Kenshin sat in the sitting area with Kaoru and Yahiko, the two were looking directly at Juri who stood away from every her arms crossed across her chest and leaning against the doorframe. Sano standing behind her watching her every move.

"So she really fought in the revolution too?" Kaoru blinked.

"That she did." Kenshin replied. "Her skills haven't diminished one bit either."

"What do you expect from someone who has no respect for human life." Sano remarked.

"It's your government you guys wanted it. I'm just the one who cleans up the mess." Juri replied and waved her hand about.

"And your saying Kenshin is a mess?" Yahiko glared at her.

"Of course he is, the Battousai is the biggest mess of the revolution. I finish him off, I can call it quits."

"Just like that you plan to drop the sword?" Sano looked at her.

"I have other training." Juri growled.

"Well I can't say it's her cooking." Tsuki grinned as he walked up to the door. "I thought you'd be here, Yuie pointed the way said he saw you over the shoulder of this young man's shoulder, had to make sure my wife was behaving." He smiled. "Sorry to barge in like this." He grabbed Juri by the back of her bandanna and gave it a tug pulling her head down. "What do you think you were doing you crazy gaijin?"

"My job!"

Tsuki sighed. "Look I wanted to come to Tokyo to settle down and be away from the memories of Kyoto, but you… you make it so hard, I told you to leave him alone."

Juri sighed as she looked down. "Stop trying to protect me how many times do I have to say that? I was in the same revolution you were there, we fought, you remember."

"Tsu…" Juri sighed. "It's…"

"Over. I got a telegram from Sakama the one who had the contract on you to kill Kenshin has been arrested and is awaiting trial. Let his men come to try and kill me, I can protect myself."

Kenshin saw the look on Juri's face and she shook her head. "You'll die… I know I saw it." Her voice was soft as she looked away.

"You saw it…" Sano looked at her. "How could you see him die when he's sitting right there." He pointed.

Tsuki smiled. "You're a bit naïve aren't you?"

"Hey!" Sano clenched his fist glaring at Tsuki with white eyes.

Kenshin held up his hand. "Miss Juri you see the future…"

She nodded slowly. "I have ever since I was a little girl, I used to get this itch on the back of my leg then one in the middle of my back and even one on my forehead. The same type of itch that burns the skin and feels like it strips energy from your body, the pain unbearable some days I used to think I would die. I understood the being the outcast cause I'm half gaijin but these visions and pains are results of something that's going to happen in the future… But I want to change it. Which is why I fought on the side of the Bakufu cause I saw what is going to happen to this world."

Sano blinked. "You expect me to believe you?!" He glared at her.

She glared right back sparks flying between their glare neither one backing down.

"You expect me to believe that this ugly girl sees he future?" Yahiko Scoffed.

WHOMP

Kenshin blinked and looked at the missing door and then to Yahiko. "Oh Miss Juri you broke Miss Kaoru's door."

"I'll pay to have it fixed. I'm not a freeloader." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to Sano who was fuming flames surrounding him.

"You're such a brat." He growled.

"She may be smaller and look younger, but trust me Sanosuke she's only four years younger than Kenshin." Tsuki smiled. "Which makes her no brat only Kenshin and myself could call her that…"

"Well good luck on your quarter life crisis…" Sano huffed.

WHOMP!

Kaoru blinked and looked at her other missing door and then at the door that was wrapped around Sano, who just stood there blinking for a moment.

"What is with you? You're violent." Sano growled.

"Don't blame her, blame the Bakufu and the revolution, she was really a sweet girl when I met her." Tsuki grinned.

"Doubt it." Sano and Yahiko grumbled in unison.

Tsuki attached the last door and went about fixing the panels and he smiled as Kaoru stood there watching them. "I'm really sorry about my wife…"

Kenshin looked at the doors. "Tsuki you didn't have to do that, that you didn't."

Tsuki smiled and he sat back and looked at the doors. "Juri isn't one for fixing things… she breaks things a lot and her cooking isn't one to be desired, but she's trying really hard to fit in to today's society."

Kenshin nodded. "It is hard for Juri, she is a female samurai and half gaijin."

Tsuki smiled. "You still thought we were together when you thought she was a male didn't you?"

Kenshin blushed. "I… I'm sorry about that Tsuki, that I am."

"I spose I seem like the type." Tsuki smirked.

"It's not… I mean… Tsuki…" Kenshin sighed.

"Hey don't worry Kenshin." Tsuki smiled. "Not once did you ever see me with any women while we were fighting together." He waved his hand about. "It's easily dismissed. Juri does act more like a guy than any other girl I know…"

Kenshin smiled. "I've meet a few over my time who are like that, that I have."

Tsuki nodded. "Well I'm nearly done here… I'll try and keep Juri away from your doors from now on Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled. "It's okay. She looks like she needs to vent, she's confused that's all."

Tsuki nodded. "Yeah, she got to her grandfather's house the other week and found him gone and a bunch of men in the back yard with swords when she knows how her grandfather feels about swords, turns out they tried to kill her, she's going to be a little bit paranoid for a while, so just bare with her violent antics."

"So you think someone is trying to kill her?" Kenshin asked.

Tsuki nodded. "Yeah, that or they wanted to hire her and those men were a test to see if she could still take lives without hesitation."

Kenshin frowned. "Every life she takes will be a burden on her soul, that it will."

Tsuki let out a breath. "Yeah, but it doesn't appear to affect her, she can still have that carefree smile on her face."

"What type of assassin can still smile right after or before a kill like that?" Kaoru looked at the two of them.

"One that only knows how to look at the bright side of life, even after all the evils that have been committed against them, it's how Juri copes, that and we get a big whomp on the head when she looses that smile." Tsuki chuckled.

"Miss Juri doesn't smile as often any more so I noticed. That I have." Kenshin looked at Tsuki.

"After the revolution, her grandfather disowned her after he found out she took so many lives. She knew it was coming but he's the only living family she has left now." Tsuki replied.

"Maybe I should talk with her grandfather…" Kenshin offered.

Tsuki shook his head. "No I've already been up there to try Kenshin. He's not there anymore. Gone. Just vanished."

Kaoru frowned. "That must have been hard on her, she looses her parents, then her only living grandparent."

"I'm all she has left, as her husband I want to help her, give her something to smile about."

Kenshin smiled. "I believe you can do it, that I can."

Two Months later…

Juri lay on her side on the mattress on the ground her back up against Tsuki's bare chest, his shallowing breathing tickling the back of her neck, his arms wrapped around her. Her head rested on her folded up arms as she looked out the window at the stars over the sky.

'These visions of the future, I can't even sleep anymore because of them.' She let out a sigh.

Tsuki stirred and his head moved up to her shoulder and she felt his lips as they planted a kiss there and his hand travelling to her bare stomach.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine."

"You don't feel sick again do you?" He asked.

"No just can't sleep."

"You haven't been sleeping much since you found out about the baby…" He looked at her over her shoulder. "Don't you want this baby?"

"I want it… more than anything, but Sakama bringing news of that shadow assassin in Kyoto, I can't help but wonder if he's going to come here…"

Tsuki placed his arms around her holding her to him. "Shisho…"

"Is that his name? They never told me his name."

"Yeah."

Juri let out another sigh. 'Those were his men I killed, will he be mad with me? Or was it all a test? This corrupt government wants me dead, and they want him dead.' She swallowed. 'No more for me… I promised Kenshin I wouldn't kill…'

Suddenly her hand flew to her mouth and she pulled free from Tsuki's hold grabbing a robe she pulled it on and raced out of the room hurriedly.

Tsuki sat up and he smiled. "Morning sickness has no time limit." He smiled to himself.

Morning…

Tsuki paused by a stall and he looked at Sakama as the young teenager walked up to him and smiled. "Hi I'm back." Sakama smiled cheerily.

"That took longer than usual… it's all sorted then?"

"Well Shisho isn't being quiet, so I brought a friend with me." Sakama smiled, he motioned to a tall figure behind him and Tsuki looked up and blinked the black hair slicked back with only a few strands of fringe flopped in to his face.

"Haijime… Saitou…" He breathed.

Saitou just smiled and then looked to the side as Juri walked up next to Tsuki. "I grabbed some rice for dinner tonight." She paused and then looked at Saitou, her mouth nearly falling open.

"Tsuki Hajima, is this your wife?" He asked.

"Hai, Saitou this is Juri… Juri. Say hello to Mr. Saitou." Tsuki remarked.

Sakama looked at Juri and noticed her just staring at him. 'He obviously doesn't recognise her… not while she's dressed up as a woman.' He thought to himself then elbowed Juri.

"Ow!"

THONK

"Oro…" Sakama spun round on his feet for a few seconds before hitting the ground his eyes swirling over.

"That hurt!" She snapped.

"Juri give me that!" Tsuki snatched his sword, sheath and all from her and placed it back at his side.

"A European woman with a Japanese name, what an interesting choice for a wife Tsuki." Saitou smiled.

"Oh shove it Mr. Smiley!" Juri snapped waving her fist in his face.

He just continued to smile at her through narrow eyes. "You remind me of someone Mrs. Hajima. Someone I knew during the revolution, you wouldn't happen to know the Jun'dai would you?"

"Uh…" Juri swallowed. "Me know the Jun'dai… oh no no no no I don't know any Jun'dai…" She smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Funny Sakama told me you were his older sister."

"SAKAMA!!!!" Juri screamed and thunked the unconscious samurai again.

"Orooooo…"

Tsuki let out a breath. "The Jun'dai has retired Saitou."

"And I had a message to pass on to him aswell." Saitou looked at Tsuki. "You obviously know where he is… so tell him this for me. He's needed back in Kyoto Shisho is a mess the Jun'dai was hired to clean up so he better. If he wants to decline then he can find me at the Tokyo police station here. But I won't make it easy for him, decline and despite our previous alliances and he dies." Saitou remarked and he tipped his hat to Juri who glared from under the large hat matching the long European dress she wore.

"Where are you going now?" Tsuki asked as Saitou walked off.

"To see the Battousai, he's going to get the same message."

Juri let out a breath after Saitou had gone. "Man that was close."

"Saitou doesn't know you're a girl?" Tsuki looked at Juri.

"Only you two know, and those at the Kamiya dojo." Juri handed Tsuki the basket.

"Okay Juri think you can pick up some fish from Yuie's stall for me and Sakama's dinner, and I'll make you some egg rolls for dinner I promise." Tsuki asked.

"Okay." Juri smiled. "I like Egg rolls." She turned round to walk off and bumped right in to a tall body. "Hey watch it!" She snapped then blinked.

"Sano…" Sakama waved. "Hi."

"Oh hey you two…" He looked down at Juri. "And little missy."

Juri's eye twitched. "I'm not little!"

THUNK

Sano grabbed his head and looked at Juri holding Tsuki's sword which Tsuki snatched from her promptly. "Juri stop that!" He scolded.

"Juri…" Sano looked at her. "In a dress… you look… like a woman." He blinked.

Juri's eye twitched as she glared at him. "Shut up!"

Sano smiled. "You should dress like a girl more often you actually look cute."

"Uh!" Juri blinked caught off guard and Sano flicked her on the nose causing her to blush before standing up and walking off.

"Sano where you going?" Sakama asked.

"Oh to the dojo… See you guys." He waved and walked off.

Juri looked down. "Sano and Saitou didn't recognise you, wow… you must really look like a woman." Sakama remarked.

Juri glared at him.

"ORO!!!" Sakama jumped behind Tsuki and Juri began to chase him round and round Tsuki who just stood in the circle of dust the two were kicking up a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head.

At the inn…

Tsuki placed the dishes down in front of Sakama and juri and he smiled. "Eat up you two…"

"What about you?" Juri asked.

"I'll eat when I get back I promise, I just have to see Kenshin. I want to know more about this Shisho mess, I'm sure Saitou would have explained in more detail to him, if he hasn't killed him by now."

Juri looked at Tsuki. "You knew I was going to accept didn't you?"

He smiled. "You have a male pride Juri, you promised the government you would clean up their mess at all costs and Shisho is a major mess. I'll get the information, you stay here eat up. Sakama don't let her out of your sight."

Sakama just nodded but was too busy wolfing the food down like he hadn't eaten in several years to make a coherent reply.

Juri looked at Tsuki. "Come back home straight afterwards okay?"

He walked up to her and crouched down opposite her kissing her on the lips. "I will it's okay don't worry about me."

Juri watched as he slipped his sandals on and left. She looked at the egg rolls and picked one up and ate it slowly still looking at the door worriedly.

"Kenshin… you look terrible." Tsuki breathed looking at the cut bloody and bruised Kenshin sitting with the others.

"I'm fine Tsuki that I am." Kenshin smiled.

Tsuki looked over to Okubo sitting there and the man smiled at Tsuki.

"Tsuki. Glad to see you…" He smiled.

"This gathering has got to do with Shisho doesn't it?" Tsuki asked.

"Perceptive that you are Tsuki." Kenshin smiled.

"No not really just had a run in with Saitou earlier, he wants Juri-" he stopped seeing Okubo looking at him. "Jun'dai's help."

"Is she going to help us then?" Okubo asked.

Tsuki blinked. "I… you know…"

"That the Jun'dai is a woman, yes Sakama told me by accident on his last trip, it's okay I haven't told Saitou yet, but he will discover this on his own eventually." Okubo replied.

"Oiy… he's going to be surprised, he worked with Juri for how many years and she never told him…" He just shook his head.

"I've given Mr. Himora till the 14th of May, if Juri wants to stop by before then I can fill her in on any details she might require, we were very secretive when she was hired to clean up Shisho's mess. And She could possibly be a target Tsuki, so just be careful."

Tsuki nodded. "Right, I'll pass your message on."

Tsuki looked over Juri as she slept, she had fallen asleep not long after he got back and Sakama had headed over to where Okubo was staying that night as an extra body guard for him that night.

Tsuki smiled as he sat next to her sleeping form and brushed some hair from her face, he'd seen her face when he'd filled her in that Saitou had attacked Kenshin as a test driving the Battousai side of Kenshin out, if even for just a moment while they fought, he'd told her of what Okubo had told him and she had said she would see him the next day.

'You shouldn't have to fight while your pregnant, I wish you wouldn't…' He let out a sigh.

He was distracted suddenly as the door slid open. "Hona it's okay we don't have any dishes that need…" He stopped seeing a young boy with brown hair standing in the doorway. "What… who are you?"

The boy just smiled. "The Jun'dai I take it?" He smiled more as he asked the question.

"Who me?" Tsuki asked pointing to himself.

"Well you do have red hair and a red bandanna and are dressed in blue." The boy pointed out.

"I'm not going to answer that until you tell me what you want with the Jun'dai." Tsuki's eyes narrowed.

"Well my master Shisho wants an audience with the Jun'dai, decline and I have to kill you, hope you can make it."

The boy entered the room and Tsuki stood up infront of Juri protectively. 'He can't know Juri is the Jun'dai. I'll just let him think it's me.'

"Leave the address over there and don't come any closer."

The boy picked up a pen and wrote the address down on the table with instructions.

"Should we take this outside then? Away from your wife."

"I… guess so…" Tsuki watched as the boy left and he looked over his shoulder as Juri slept he knelt down by her side and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Just rest up I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He stood up and walked out.

To Be Continued…


	5. Plans to meet Shisho

Through Time 

(A Rurouni Kenshin fic)

CHAPTER FOUR Plans to meet Shisho 

Juri woke up with a start suddenly as she felt a pain in her stomach and she looked round the dark room and blinked confused, before standing up and lighting a lamp, she walked over to the table and looked at the unfamiliar hand writing and the words, she placed the lamp down and looked at the address.

She heard the sound of steel and steel clashing in the distance and quickly pulled her gi on and then her hakama pants grabbing her two swords and pulling her hair back with her bandanna, before racing outside she stopped suddenly spotting Tsuki battling it out in a sword match with a boy.

The boy was faster than Tsuki realised, and she watched the final blow strike across his chest horizontally.

"TSUKI!!!" She heard the scream come from her mouth and was by his side catching him before he hit the ground.

The boy blinked for a moment then looked at her. "Oh my… I seem to have made a mistake in identity."

"Tsuki… Tsuki…" She shook him.

He smiled up at her with his warm inviting eyes slowly glazing over. "I'll be okay…"

"I take it you're the Jun'dai then?" The boy asked.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What do you want brat?"

He smiled. "Well Lord Shisho would like to meet with you, he's curious as to who his replacement was."

"Shisho…" Juri looked down at Tsuki then glared at the boy. "And who are you to him?"

"I'm Sojiro." The boy smiled. "Just a messenger of Lord Shisho, so will you meet with him, please say you will, I don't really want to kill you to."

"Well fine I'll meet with him, just bugger off and go home to your parents brat."

"I seem to have upset you, I'm truly sorry, your friend said he was the Jun'dai and declined the offer."

"Tsuki, you idiot." Juri looked down at him, "I'm going to Kyoto anyway, I might as well have meet up with him…"

Tsuki smiled up at her. "I don't… want you near… him, you're not… like him… anymore."

"Well I'm truly sorry for the mistaken identity, I'll let Lord Shisho know you're coming to meet him." The boy smiled and walked off.

Juri pulled Tsuki up to her chest, "You can't leave me too… don't you dear leave me…"

"Sorry Juri… Take care of our baby okay."

"Me and a kid? Tsuki I'll be a terrible mother…"

He smiled. "No you won't… you'll be a good mother, a great mother. I promise… I'll pop in and visit… the two of you." She watched as his body slumped in her arms his eyes glazing over and she shook his body angrily.

"I told you, you were going to die, why didn't you listen?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?!?!"

It was nearing dawn as Juri stood on the banks of the river looking to the other side the bridge that led the way out of Tokyo.

"Jun'dai…" She heard that voice and looked over her shoulder, she still wore Tsuki's blood over her gi and Hakama pants.

Saitou walked up to her and she turned back looking towards the exit of Tokyo. "Will you come to Kyoto Jun'dai?" Saitou asked.

She let out a sigh. "I'm staying here for a little while first…"

Saitou stepped up beside her. "Have you lacked so much in your skills?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the trees on the other side of the bank as if when was willing them to burn up a die, just so the fire matched her mood.

She spun round suddenly her sword drawn and there was a chink of steel as Saitou's sword clashed with hers.

"Hey what's the deal?!" Juri exclaimed.

Saitou smiled. "I challenge you Jun'dai."

"Challenge me?" Juri blinked. "Why?"

"The Battousai's skills have diminished greatly, I heard he defeated you, I need to know if you still have that same fire in you." Saitou smiled.

"Heh… Well then Mr. Smiley you're on."

Saitou blinked for a moment and then blocked as Juri attacked their swords meeting several times on that river bank metal against metal in spark and scraping noises.

Juri felt strange fighting someone she'd been friends with during the revolution but didn't let up even when he dropped in to his Gatoutsu stance, she managed to spin round him bringing the back of her sword across his shoulder as he blocked quickly enough before spinning round himself and she jumped up the blade sweeping where her ankles had been, he stood up suddenly and placed his sword away.

"Huh?" Juri blinked.

Saitou walked up to her and she felt her cheeks heat up and he grabbed her swords and looked at them. "A ken and katana swords, you haven't changed then." He smiled. "Unlike the Battousai."

She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "If you say so Mr. Smiley."

"Come to Kyoto Jun'dai, avenge the death of Tsuki. He was pretending to be you, covering for you was he not?"

Juri nodded. "Fine, I'll see you back in Kyoto then Saitou, but after I lay Tsuki to rest."

Saitou nodded. "As a dutiful wife you have that right to make sure his soul rests."

Juri looked at Saitou and she looked to the trees on the other side of the bank. "Shisho will pay for that, I promised Kenshin I wouldn't kill in Tokyo, and I won't… but he said nothing about Kyoto."

Saitou just smiled again. "You really had me fooled for all those years pretending to be a boy, but you can't hide your femineity now, not even from Shisho." he patted Juri on the shoulder. "See you in Kyoto Jun'dai."

She looked over and watched as he walked off. She then looked back to the other side of the bank and sat down on a log just staring at the trees.

Sakama banged on the door to the Kamiya dojo. "Hello? Hello!"

The door was opened by a sleepy eyed Yahiko. "Sakama? Why the early wake up call?"

The young boy looked at the teenager who looked completely panicked. "I can't find Juri… is she here?"

"No… why would she be?"

"I thought she might come to see Kenshin…"

Yahiko's eyes narrowed. "Why is it all the woman flock to him?" He muttered.

Sakama looked confused for a moment. "So she hasn't come to tell Kenshin about Tsuki then?"

"No?" Yahiko looked confused and stepped aside inviting the teenager in.

Sakama walked in and he looked over to see Kenshin and Kaoru emerging from the main area of the dojo.

"Master Sakama, good morning what brings you round at this hour? It's rather early for you to be up, that it is."

"Kenshin…" Sakama swallowed and he looked at the face of the former wanderer. "Juri hasn't been here to tell you has she?"

"No, I haven't seen Juri in a few days."

"It's a relief, I think she's finally stopped trying to kill him, but then this Okubo comes along and bam makes things worse than when she arrived." Yahiko remarked.

Sakama's head lowered. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Kenshin. But it's Tsuki."

Kenshin blinked. "Tsuki… Is he alright?"

Sakama looked up. "He was murdered last night and scrawled on the table of the inn where him and Juri were staying was a message for Juri instructions on meeting Shisho."

Kenshin looked to Sakama. "Has miss Juri left then?"

"I don't know… I can't find her anywhere…" Sakama sighed. "I tried the Akabeko, then down by the river, even at her grandfather's place…"

"We should find Miss Juri before she does something drastic, that we should." Kenshin looked at Yahiko and Kaoru. "I know Miss Juri has been unpleasant in the past, but she needs us now, that she does."

"Fine we'll help." Yahiko grumbled.

Sano walked in to the bar when heard the sounds of a fight hoping to get some frustration out and test his injured shoulder he was disappointed to find that they were already unconscious on the floor when he got inside, he looked over spotting Juri standing there, she flicked the ash off the butt of her cigarette on to what looked like the leader before downing the cup of sake.

He let out a breath. 'That brat…' He thought angrily. "Causing another scene Jun'dai?" He asked.

He caught her look as she looked up at him and he thought he saw tears as she pushed past him and out of the bar then looked round. He looked at her and smiled. "You got lost again didn't you?"

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Need me to walk you back to the inn?" He asked.

"I'm not staying at that inn anymore…" She looked down.

"Well where are you staying?"

"Ruffian Row."

Sano blinked. "What why would Tsuki let you stay there?" He then looked at the clothes they were stained in blood and she didn't carry her duffle back and wore her swords out in public with obviousness.

"He died okay, one of Shisho's bratty minions killed him last night, I couldn't go back to the inn."

"So you crashed at the ruffian row?" Sano asked.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"Look you need your stuff at least and I'm sure we can find a decent place for you to stay at." Sano grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the bar. He then stopped suddenly and she looked up at him, he saw the tear stained face. "You said you saw him die that time at the missy's dojo, then he dies…"

She looked down. "Yea."

"It's got to be a coincidence." He added then dragged her off again, she just let out a sigh.

"Your impossible Kenshin told me about your first steam train ride."

Sano's eye twitched as he looked at her. "Look steam moving such a large hunk of metal is impossible."

"I'd hate to see you when horses are only used for recreational riding then."

"That'll never happen."

"Yes it will."

"No… it won't."

"Yes… it will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"It won't."

"You don't think on the future much do you?"

"Oh shut up I'm trying to be nice here you brat."

"I'm older I'm not a brat."

"Your shorter so that makes you a brat."

THUNK

"Ow! HEY!"

"I'm not short!"

Sano sat by Juri as she lay on the mattress of the new inn, her stuff jammed in to a corner, a whole heap of merchant junk and a few of Tsuki's belongings she wanted to keep. He looked at her as she just lay there motionless.

"So just like that you're going to go to Kyoto and kill Shisho?" Sano asked.

"Yes." She replied and rolled over on the mattress to look at him.

"You're going to be fighting in anger…"

"And you should be recovering from your shoulder." Juri remarked.

Sano huffed turning his head to the side. "It hardly hurts."

Jab Jab

"Hey ow!" Sano glared at her as she jabbed at is wound with the hilt of her sword, he hadn't even seen her sit up.

Jab Jab

"Will you stop that?" He asked his eye twitching.

"Does it hurt now?" She asked.

Jab Jab

"You're a pain you know that?"

"See if I ever pay for a meal for you at the Akabeko again." Juri remarked.

"Who cares, as if I'd eat there with you again anyway." He growled.

JAB

"OW!!! STOP THAT!!!"

"Neh make make."

Sano's eye twitched as he glared at her, without Tsuki round now, she was even more annoying than normal, he couldn't believe it, he thought he'd be nice and help her during her mourning process but she was just getting to be to irritating.

Kenshin let out a sigh they'd covered all of Tokyo and hadn't seen head or tail of Juri when they spotted Sano leaving an inn, an inn that he obviously couldn't afford to stay at and he looked over at Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin."

"Sano, I'm glad we found you that we are."

"Have you seen Juri?!" Sakama asked worriedly.

"Sure she's resting upstairs, I found her causing a brawl near the ruffuan row, in one of the bars there." Sano replied.

Kenshin let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. I'm glad she's okay, that I am."

"She's fine, more annoying than normal but okay." Sano sighed. "She really wants Shisho's blood though."

Sakama sighed. "For a long while it's just been the three of us before Lady Tanji, it's not fair."

The group looked at the teenage samurai as he ran his hand through his brown hair and looked up at the inn.

"So what happens now then?" Yahiko asked.

"We make sure she and certain others don't go running off to Kyoto. That's what." Sano replied and looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin just smiled. "We should worry about miss Juri and make sure she recovers first that we should."

"I've got no choice though I have to leave for Kyoto in a few days myself. I'm needed there." Sakama sighed before he looked at the others. "Could you please make sure Juri is okay while I'm gone?"

"I guess I can risk taking her in to the dojo for a while." Kaoru mused.

"Good luck in keeping the place fixed up though." Sano sighed.

"Who knows maybe with Juri round the freeloader will find someone else to bludgeon off." Kaoru looked at Sano, he just glared at her.

"I'll give you Lady Tanji's address, a familiar female face would probably be comforting for Juri." Sakama smiled.

Juri lay on her side in the bed staring off in to space blankly the cigarette in her hand as she stared out the window.

"Miss Juri…" She was partly aware of Kenshin's voice calling to her, when she was grabbed violently and shaken.

"Hey wake up!!"

"Naaah!" She dropped the cigarette and then she looked up in to the face of an old friend of her's Sakama's and Tsuki's.

"Lady Tanji…" She looked at the younger woman's face of the herbalist that they had met along in their travels.

Tanji smiled her blue eyes more vivid than Juri had remembered. "We're moving you to the Kamiya Dojo for a few days. They're going to take care of you okay?"

Juri blinked then looked at Kenshin as he stood there smiling at her. "Everything will be alright Miss Juri, that it will."

She looked down for a moment. "I don't feel that way though."

"You're going to live and you're going to eat for the baby's sake." Tanji scolded.

Juri twitched a vivid reminder of the living being growing inside her that Tsuki had left her. Her head dropped.

"Miss Juri you're pregnant?" Kenshin looked shocked, "This is unexpected news, that it is."

Juri let out a sigh. "Yeah whatever." She grumbled.

"C'mon then miss anti social, and no running off, you run off and I'll make you pay Sanosuke's tab at the Akabeko."

"Hey noooooo fair! I may have money but I don't have that much, my pottery isn't that popular!"

"But it's nice, and stable strong stuff I'm still using that little bowl you made for me when we first met to crush my herbs up in."

"Ooooh really? Sweet."

Tanji smiled. "Now c'mon you, knowing you, you only have enough income to stay here a week at the most. You need to save your cash if you're going to be wandering off to Kyoto."

Juri nodded. "Is Sakama still here?"

"Yeah chibi leaves for Kyoto tomorrow, he's going to take news of Tsuki's death to the government, but you still have the farewell's and such to prepare for his funeral." Tanji replied.

"I know." Juri sighed.

"Miss Juri if you need any help, I'm sure I can help, that I can." Kenshin offered.

Juri hugged him suddenly knocking him to the ground. "Oro…"

"Thank-you Kenshin, I've been so mean to you and you still want to help me." Juri sniffed.

"Tsuki was a good friend of mine also, as I imagine he was to you as well. A good husband and an even better friend." Kenshin placed his arms round her. "You feel such anger and guilt at his death, you should let it out Miss Juri, that you should."

Juri looked at him and blinked for a moment before looking down to the ground. "I will eventually, just give me time I'm not used to mourning."

"Time, with how often you sleep in? I'm surprised you'd have any left." Tanji smirked.

"You can be so mean." Juri looked at Tanji.

Tanji just smiled.

May 13th

Megumi walked out of the room and let out a huff, Kaoru looked at the female doctor. "Is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine, stubborn but fine. She's refusing my treatment… I'm not like the other doctor's she's been tended by, but this is a different type of treatment needed." Megumi looked to the door.

"Is miss Juri causing you some problems?" Kenshin looked up from where he was doing the laundry.

Megumi looked at Kenshin. "She'll be fine, she's just got a broken heart, but she does need to eat if she wants to keep her baby healthy."

Kenshin smiled. "Well I'll have a talk with her, that I will." He smiled his typical smile again. "Are you going to check on Sano now Miss Megumi?"

"Oh Sir Ken." She glomped him. "How noble of you to be worried about that reckless friend of yours."

"Oro…"

Juri rolled over restlessly in her sleep she could see the faces in her sleep yet the world was different from the one she knew and everything was so clear to her as she walked down the street, her hair longer than what she wore it of the revolution and the smiling faces of her friends who walked beside her people she didn't know from the world she knew.

She laughed at their jokes and made the crazy insane comments that made her the 'random' one of the group, she seemed so carefree as she jumped about as she talked excitedly.

_Her friend motioned to a bar and the music blaring from inside mad her bounce about so excitedly the motion of going inside and joining in on the fun made her happy, especially to spend time with those of this timeline, the timeline of the future._

_Something made her feel welcomed within this group never looked down upon because she was female, never having to behave the way she was suppose to, a flash of colored metal on wheels zoomed past the loud booming sound causing her friend to make a crack at the male species with 'making up for something' in the obvious lacking male anatomy department._

**_They say I should I should learn how to kill before I can feel safe, _**

**_But I I'd rather learn how to kill myself than turn in to their slave, _**

**_Sometimes, I feel that I should go and play with the thunder, _**

**_Somehow, I just don't want to stay and wait for the wonder, _**

**_I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows of my time, _**

**I've been searching, I've been living, for tomorrow all my life…**

_One of her friends grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to a store window motioning at a samurai sword on display. "Isn't that so wonderful, I love this stuff, it's so classic a regular antique if you ask me."_

_"Or made to look like one." She sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"Stop being so anti Japanese geez, who knows you could have been one in a past life." The second of her friends remarked._

_"My brother was a Japanese Lord in his past life, It explains why he wants everything handed to him, instead of going out there and earning it himself and getting respect that way." Her third friend smiled._

_"Interesting." Juri let out a sigh._

_"What's up with that you still pissed about what the Japanese did to the chinese in World War Two, you weren't even born in this incarnation then, if I remember correctly, you were a nazi and look what they did." Her third friend smiled._

_"I know I should get over it, but it just hurts to know they would do that…" Juri replied with a huff._

_"Maybe you were Japanese in a past life and you think what they did was disrespectful and completely uncalled for." Her second friend adde._

_"It would explain the love of martial arts, but that whole finding death amusing, you won't find it amusing when you die…" Her first friend remarked._

_Juri just shrugged with a smile on her face, "But I just thought it was a funny scene."_

_"Really you found decapitation with heads flying off in that movie funny, you're sick." Her second friend raised a brow._

_"I thought it was funny too." The third remarked._

_"You were both Nazi's of course you would have." The first sighed._

_"They'd have a field day with me in this timeline." Her third raised an arm. "I'm to dark for that now."_

_"And me I'm too much of a pizza of ethnicity for them anyways. But it explains being born in to a white power based family." Juri sighed. "I can't stand their racism… I should remember that next time I'm born, pick the non racial family."_

_"I wanna buy that sword." Her first friend sniffed, "But I'm so broke."_

_"I'll put a deposit on it if you want you can pay me back later." Juri smiled._

_"Eeeeee really?" Her first friend glomped on to her._

_"ACK!!!" Juri fell over while the other two laughed._

_"Stop paying for everything for everyone else will who knows what freeloader with sponge off you in the future." The second laughed._

Juri found her eyes opening and she sat up and looked down at her arms then round the room somewhat disorientated, her hand covered her face and she let out a sigh. "A dream of the future again…" She sighed and looked at the door and saw Kenshin looking down at her.

"You're awake Miss Juri, that's good, that it is."

She found herself blushing and she looked down. "I… don't think I can take this, it's so confusing…"

"The future is what you make of it Miss Juri…"

"I guess I feel I used to believe that but not this lifetime, I know for a face the future is written and everything is predetermined, we're just pawns, we're moved where we're suppose to in this grand plan for life making way for those and giving birth to the next generation of slaves of fate."

Kenshin crouched down beside her. "I don't know your full history Juri but it's said you survived the revolution because of this gift of the future you knew things you weren't suppose to…"

"Okubo!" Juri looked at the calendar. "It's tomorrow…" She didn't know how she knew but he'd die tomorrow and she clenched the sheet in her hand, she could try to prevent it, but the fabric of time could be torn in two and she clutched at the sheet.

**_Lately, I've been walking, talking in circles, _**

**_Watching waiting for something, _**

**_Feel me touch me, heal me come take me higher, _**

**_I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows of my time, _**

**_I've been searching; I've been living, for tomorrow all my life… _**

**_I've been watching I've been waiting; I've been searching, _**

**_I've been living for tomorrow, in the shadows, in the shadows, _**

I've been waiting… 

"Do you want to talk to him Miss Juri?" Kenshin looked at her.

"I… can't… he knows I'm going to help against Shishio for Tsuki it's gotten rather personal… I'm going to leave the day after tomorrow, I need to at least recover somewhat."

Kenshin smiled. "That you do Miss Juri, that you do."

"I know you haven't spoken to the others about this, but just incase I don't see you tomorrow. I'll see you in Kyoto."

Kenshin blinked surprised and looked at juri. "Miss Juri… I don't know about that."

"It's not just going to be me and Saitou going to Kyoto…" Juri looked at him her expression serious. "Tomorrow Shishio is going to do something that will cause you to go to Kyoto, but for history's sake another will claim it as their own doing, and understand it has to happen to keep the timelines correct. Everything happens for a reason Kenshin, and everyone does things because of this reason that I'm so conflicted, he's got such a warm energy surrounding him, almost like a father figure wouldn't you say?"

Kenshin looked at her baffled. "Is something going to happen to Okubo Juri? Is Shishio going to try and kill him? Please Miss Juri I have to know, that I do."

She looked down. "Kenshin I can't say fate has served it's purpose and he's served his… We're all just pawns even Shishio is a pawn in all of this."

"Miss Juri…" Kenshin looked down as she lay back down pulling the blanket over her.

"See you in Kyoto Kenshin."

"Sleep well Miss Juri." Kenshin stood up and he walked out.

'Everyone else is so determined to let my past remain just that, but what if what Saitou said was true about me and Juri seems to think I'll be going I don't… understand, her or her gift for that matter.' He let out a sigh and saw Sano standing at the gate.

"Kenshin… how is she?"

"She's resting up, she's leaving for Kyoto in two days, she needs her strength."

"Knowing her sense of direction it'll probably be over by the time she gets there." Sano smirked.

"Now Sano." Kenshin began. "Miss Juri is still under service to the government she will do what she has to."

"So much for the no killing thing huh?" Sano looked at her.

"Even during these quiet years of the Meji era she has remained a manslayer, it's not to easy to give up the sword if she leaves we can't stop her, that we can not."

"So I guess that means it's just her and Saitou going then huh?" Sano asked. "Good riddance if you ask me."

"Sanosuke!!!" Kaoru whomped him over the head. "She's lost her husband, have a little more respect than that."

"Oh yeah respect the one who wants to up and leave putting her own unborn child's life at risk by going off to face Shishio." Sano growled.

"Sanosuke…" Kaoru looked at him suddenly surprised. "Maybe she should stay then, does Saitou know?"

"I don't think so." Kenshin replied. "But what Miss Juri chooses to tell Saitou is her own business their relationship has spanned since during the revolution till today and probably further, it's none of our business. That it is not."

"Yeah well I don't like either of them." Sano grumbled.

"Yet you made it out of bed to get here." Sano looked over at the voice and he blinked at the young herbalist hanging up some washing.

"I'm sorry I dropped by again to check on Juri."

"Lady Tanji…" Yahiko grinned as he came back with the tofu from the market for the meal that night.

"And to make sure she didn't run off again." Tanji smiled. "Kenshin you may want to check on Juri again."

"I was just there though…"

"Kenshin… trust me."

He turned round and slid open the door and looked at the empty room. "Miss Juri… she's… gone."

Tanji smirked. "Well then looks like we'll just have to find her and it's a meal at the Akabeko Juri's treat."

"What?" Sano blinked. "Her treat? She's not even here."

"I told her if she ran off she'd pay your tab at the Akabeko." Tanji smiled.

Sano coughed. "And she still ran off?"

"I didn't know merchants made that much money to be able to pay his tab." Yahiko remarked.

"Hey you little brat!" Sano glared at Yahiko.

Juri held her hand over her face as she walked she could hear the sound of a drum going off in her head as witnessed flashes of a future her soul had been snatched away from.

BANG

She heard the gun go off as the men shot her

BANG

The shadows of people standing over her while she felt her body being lowered in to the ground.

BANG

Three men standing over the body of the one she remembered to be her brother from that timeline.

BANG

She felt herself watching as her three closest friends were questioned about the her death and her brother's.

BANG

The memory of her name from that timeline Leona, her parent's faces and her brother… Neil.

BANG

Both her parent's family feuding over the location of where their bodies should be buried and her mother's family willing to pay for the move of their graves.

BANG

Her three friends being gunned down by the three familiar figures that killed her and her brother…

BANG

Blood and more blood… dripping thickly in her vision.

BANG

Juri stumbled as she walked through the alley way her senses suddenly kicking in as she looked over her shoulder to see three figures standing there.

"Well if it ain't the Jun'dai… I really thought he'd just up and died on us, looks like we might get that reward after all…" The leader smirked.

She stared at him in an even glare her hand on her sword. He got a glint in his eye and she watched as he drew a pistol. "Old meets new Jun'dai."

She spun round and charged just as he fire the gun and with a swift slash and a glint of silver she watched as his head hit the ground before it rolled down the alley way she looked at the two friends and they charged at her and her sword moved quicker than she did in flashes of silver. Once, twice, flash, three four, and another flash… before they both fell to the ground, she watched as the one further away groaned and reached for his gun she grabbed it before he could and cocked it holding it at the back of his head.

He looked over his shoulder at her trembling. "A woman…"

She smirked. "My brother once said to me 'Live by the gun die by the gun'… I live by the sword so I'll die that way… but since you chose the gun this is poetic justice."

She fired the gun and flicked her hair from her face as the blood flew. She placed the sword back in it's sheath.

"Look at what you did to my outfit you freaks…" Juri complained. "I just bought these clothes the other week… okay… Tsuki bought them for me… so that makes me angrier." She booted a body in the side and grumbled in complaint as it didn't show any signs of pain… or life. "No fun. No reaction. Stupid Jun'dai. Stupid Stupid Stupid." She thumped herself on the forehead.

To Be Continued…


	6. To KYOTO! Now was that West or East?

Through Time (A Rurouni Kenshin fic) CHAPTER FIVE To Kyoto, now was that west or east? 

The sound of applause caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder. She straightened herself up before tossing the pistol to the side.

"I'm impressed really that was truly ruthless of you, I can see now why they hired you as Lord Shishio's replacement."

"Sojiru… nice to see you're still hanging round." She smirked and wiped the blood from her face on to her top.

He smiled. "I couldn't read an ounce of any emotion from you."

Juri let out a yawn and covered her face. "Excuse me I've got this terrible headache so just get to the point."

"You knew those men were working for Lord Shishio didn't you? Yet you killed them regardless…" Sojiru spoke.

"I spose I did, But the minute he found out I was a woman he had to die, it's my code, it's my secret those who know have to die."

"And the Battousai?"

"Eventually I'll get to him." Juri remarked.

"That's good, so are you cancelling the meeting with Lord Shishio then?" Sojiru asked.

"Oh no I'd much like to meet my predecessor…" Juri smiled. "You can tell him I'm coming…"

"Oh I will but I do have some business to attend to in town first."

"This would be Okubo then would it?" Juri smirked.

Sojiru smiled. "So you know then? Wow I must be getting rusty."

"Oh no the Battousai and Okubo are none the wiser… I'm not going to say anything history must be preserved… His fate is sealed… sad but true, if he were to live who knows how that would disrupt things."

"I like you Jun'dai you have a good look on fate and history Shishio might enjoy."

"Yeah… Well have a nice day. I've got to clean up."

"Well you should really wait before you do that…" He stepped away and she looked at the three other figures that blocked her exit and she let out a sigh.

"Once a manslayer Jun'dai always a manslayer…" She heard Sojiru's voice.

Juri drew her sword again. "Sorry Battousai, me or them…"

Kenshin looked down the street and he looked round the corner. "No one has seen Miss Juri anywhere, that they haven't."

Sano let out a sigh, "That girl is impossible sometimes… No one at the Ruffian Row has seen her since the other week after Tsuki's death."

The sound of steal on steal suddenly caught Kenshin's attention. "Quickly Sano this way!"

"Hey Kenshin! Wait up." Sano raced after his friend and they stopped at the end of the alleyway.

"We will prove our loyalty to Lord Shishio by killing you Jun'dai!" The figure charged at Juri, she evaded easily by moving to the side and spinning round behind the guy slicing his legs off just below the knees before he fell forward and she drew her other sword and he fell on top of it.

"Miss Juri no!"

"Kenshin look her eyes…" Sano motioned.

"They're green…" Kenshin blinked. "Then when we fought back in Kyoto… she was holding back…"

She swiftly evaded the last person by flipping over the charging figure and he spun round and they watched as both her swords struck in flashes of light before the final blow striking pinning the figure up against the wall her sword through his throat, and she pulled her blade back as the spray of blood continued. Her breathing ragged.

Kenshin looked at the six bodies. "Miss Juri…"

She spun round her sword flying and he blocked quickly with the sheath of his sword and she let out a cry as Sano grabbed her from behind.

"Hey take it easy it's us!"

"Miss Juri…" Kenshin looked at her as she drove him back with her sword.

"It's you're fault he's dead!!" She screamed and Kenshin looked up.

"Miss Juri please I understand you're grief, your anger."

"You were supposed to be his friend that's why I let you live." She cried.

Sano pulled her back flinging her to the ground holding her down as she thrashed about.

"Something's happened to her since she left the dojo Sano… That it has." Kenshin knelt down beside her. "Miss Juri please… come back."

She blinked for a moment and Sano looked at Kenshin, "Her eyes they're brown again."

Juri let out a breath; her shoulders slumped against the ground. "He's dead… they're all dead and I couldn't do anything…"

Kenshin motioned Sano to let her go.

"Kenshin."

"Sano she's suffering…"

Sano let her go and Kenshin pulled her up before placing his arms around her. "It's okay Miss Juri, that it is. Shishio won't kill anyone else close to you I promise."

Sano looked round at the bodies lining the alleyway. "So these guys are Shishio's men?"

"I think Shishio wants to see how powerful his successor is… don't under estimate her Sano. Miss Juri is a powerful opponent. She has improved greatly since we last fought in the revolution, that she has. I wasn't to sure of it but this is proof, six men in a matter of minutes…"

"I'm sorry… I killed…"

"It's alright Miss Juri, you haven't fully recovered from your loss yet, and your anger had clouded your senses and better judgement. That is has."

"Lets just get her cleaned up before someone sees her Kenshin." Sano looked out of the alleyway.

The two helped Juri down to the stream and Sano let out a sigh. "Really kid even if they were Shishio's men you promised Kenshin." He complained as he scrubbed some blood from her face. "If you weren't leaving for Kyoto then we'd say this is a time where we should call your friend Sakama back."

Juri let out a breath that came out in steam form. "Water's cold." She breathed.

Kenshin smiled. "It's the closest water to clean you up in without being seen that it is, you might need to think twice before doing that again. That you will."

"I'm sorry Kenshin… I goofed, my mind… I've been seeing the future again. The world I remember and when I see what happens to those I loved and cared for then…" Juri sighed and trailed off. "I feel helpless, I'm here and they're there I can't help them and they die." She looked down at the water.

"Miss Juri, the future is a long time away, you just need to take each day as it comes, that you do." Kenshin smiled. "Small steps that's all you can do."

Juri clenched her fists. "I hate feeling so helpless. I don't want to feel it again… ever." She flopped against Sano's shoulder tiredly.

Kenshin smiled as Sano stiffened and his cheeks heated up at the contact. "Maybe I should just kill myself." Juri sighed.

"Now now Miss Juri suicide is not the answer. That it is not." Kenshin scrubbed the last of blood from her clothes. "There we go."

"Kenshin! Hey Kenshin what are you three doing down there?" Yahiko called from up the side of the bank.

"Just cleaning Miss Juri up. That we are." Kenshin smiled.

Sano continued to sit there still rigid his cheeks still red as his eyes glanced at Juri.

"Juri!" Tanji sighed. "Kenshin Sanosuke bring her up here it's a good thing I brought a spare kimono with me then isn't it?"

"Kimono?!" Juri cried and Kenshin grabbed her by the back of her gi top as she tried to bolt.

"Now Miss Juri don't be like that."

"Kimono's are for girls!"

"No they aren't." Tanji sighed. "Don't be such a tomboy really Juri."

Kenshin sighed as he pulled Juri out of the water and up the bank as she tried to run the other way.

Sano blinked for a moment as he watched the scene.

"Sanosuke, well since we found Juri lets go to the Akabeko then shall we?" Tanji smiled. "Juri's going to be paying your tab now."

"What?!" Juri exclaimed.

"I told you if you ran off I'd make you pay his tab and you will!" Tanji growled before prodding Juri in the arm, "Now c'mon lets get you changed in to this kimono."

"NOOOOO!!!" Juri cried as Tanji dragged her off to get changed.

Sano sighed as he trudged out of the water. 'Snap out of it.' He thought scoldingly to himself.

"Allo!" Juri looked up as Sakama popped his head in the window of the Kamiya dojo, Juri was trying to fix herself up in the mirror.

"That was a quick trip." Juri remarked as she fidgeted with the kimono Tanji had helped her change in to.

"Oro! You look like a woman." Sakama blinked.

"Naaaah!!!" Juri squealed.

"AHHHHH!" Sakama hollered and ran off as Juri gave chase waving her sword and sheath about angrily.

"Was that an insult?!" Juri screamed as she chased Sakama.

Tanji watched the two dash past and she sighed. "Sakama sure does remind me of someone I know…" She looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked up from his green tea and blinked for a moment before smiling sheppishly.

"Geee I wonder who?" Yahiko drooled the sarcasm obvious.

"ORO!" Sakama's cry could be heard.

"I'll show you woman!!!" Juri cried.

"Oro! Oro! Oro! Oro!" Sakama's repeated cries were heard.

Kaoru blinked for a moment and looked over at Sano as he sat there towelling off his hair and raised a brow. "She's more violent than you missy, if that's possible."

Kaoru's eye twitched as she glared at Sano.

The group looked over as Tae brought their food over. "Here we go."

"Thanks Tae." Tanji smiled.

"No problem, are you paying separately?" Tae asked.

"No Juri can handle this." Tanji smiled.

"Wha?! Why am I paying?!" Juri exclaimed.

"I told you." Tanji sighed. "Your memory is as bad as your sense of direction." She looked at Juri. "Every time you run off I'll make you pay for our food and knowing Sakama's appetite it'll make sure you stay put." Tanji grinned.

"You're so evil." Juri glared.

Tanji laughed. "I know…"

"Mmmmm yum!" Sakama began to dig in to the food.

Juri sweatdropped. "Tae can I get some strong sake please I'm going to need it."

Tae smiled. "Certainly." She walked off.

"It's not even lunchtime yet and you're hitting the booze." Sano looked at Juri.

"Leave me alone I'm going to actually have to do merchant work after this and earn some money." Juri frowned.

"Why not go back to your pottery?" Sakama asked.

Kenshin blinked for a moment. "Miss Juri you do Pottery?"

Juri looked up and smiled. "Yep and I'm proud to announce my pottery is so much better than Seijuro Hiko's my cups look like cups instead of lumps of hardened mush."

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Uh Master wouldn't like to hear that from you. That he wouldn't."

Juri waved her hand about. "Psssshhhh as if he could beat me in a pottery match."

"If you ask me they both look pretty crap." Sano remarked.

WHOMP

"OW!"

"Remember whose paying for your meal." Juri growled.

"And your tab." Tanji added with a grin.

Juri groaned. "Don't remind me."

Kenshin blinked. "How do you know Master?"

"Ummmm… I was looking for you to kill you remember? I started in Kyoto and um… I got told of a potter on the outskirts of town… so I went to have a look… I'm surprised his bowls can actually hold food… seriously… his bowls looks like a lump of clay without the concave look bowls are suppose to have."

"Master wouldn't like you saying that, that he wouldn't."

"Meh Hiko will get over it… Eventually."

Tanji sighed. "Yet another enemy you've made obviously."

"Well it's his fault for being such a pompus arrogant, narcissist, conceited jerk." Juri growled.

Kenshin blinked and sighed. "Well it's obvious you have met master then, that you have."

Juri walked along side Sano carrying a flask of sake over her shoulder and she let out a sigh. "Man do they think I'm rich." She grumbled to herself and looked up seeing Sano smiling down on her a fish bone between his teeth.

"It was real nice of you to pay my **entire** tab there." Sano grinned.

"It's the least you can do." Tanji glared at her. "We'll make you pay Sano's tab too every time you wander off alone."

Sano looked at Tanji. "Now I get it, this is to prevent her from getting lost isn't it?"

Juri let out a defeated sigh. "I'm nearly twenty-four why can't I have adult time?"

"Start acting like an adult then." Tanji yanked at Juri's bandanna yanking her to the ground with a thump.

"It's not Juri's fault she had no childhood that it is not." Sakama smiled.

Juri glared at Sakama.

"Oro!!!" He took off running.

Juri sat up. "I spose I'm paying for dinner as well?"

"Well since you offered. And you can pay for the freeloader's dinner too." Tanji smiled.

"Gee why not one good turn." Juri let out a sigh.

"Hey I'll pay you back I promise." Sano looked at her.

"No don't… it's on me." Juri waved her hand about.

Sano blinked. "Wow what's up with you, I will pay you back I promise."

Juri looked at him and nodded. "Okay but not in money, just be there when I need you that's how you can pay me back."

Sano blinked shocked for a moment before he nodded slowly offering her his hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her up off the ground.

Kenshin smiled. "Seems you and Miss Juri are getting along better now, that it is does."

Sano stuffed his hands in to his pockets suddenly and Juri yanked the fish skeleton out from between his teeth.

"Hey."

"That's a disgusting habit." She scolded.

Tanji smiled and looked at Sakama as he grinned. "It looks like they are getting along. That it does." Sakama blinked as both Juri and Sano gave him an equal glare. "Oro!" He shuffled behind Tanji.

"Aww you're so damn cute sometimes chibi." Tanji smiled. "But really you are an assassin so you would think you'd have a bit of a backbone."

"Why'd you come back anyway kid?" Sano asked.

"Juri's a good friend I wanted to see how she was holding up. Plus I have a message to give to Okubo at a meeting tomorrow morning, and who else can walk Juri to Kyoto in the right direction." Sakama replied.

Juri just glared at Sakama but he clung to Tanji still hiding behind her, she let out a sigh.

"You know you're one of the fastest travellers I know." Kaoru smiled.

"Sakama does this regularly to the point where his travel time was cut down from two weeks to three days from here to Kyoto." Tanji explained.

"Only cause he goes by boat…" Juri grumbled.

Tanji and Sakama grinned. " Yes and we know what happens when you go by boat…" Tanji teased.

"Don't you dare say another word or the chibi gets it." Juri growled drawing her sword and holding it close to Sakama's throat.

"Oro!" Sakama squeaked.

Sakama and Tanji stood at the gates of the Kamiya dojo. "I'll be back on the fifteenth here to meet you and walk with you to Kyoto okay?" Sakama looked at Juri.

She shifted her bag on her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah okay, but what if you have to leave tomorrow?" Juri asked.

Sakama blinked. "Why do you think I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"Just a feeling." Juri looked off to the side. 'Okubo dies tomorrow and you'll have to take the news to them personally or deliver the body back, that's why.' She thought to herself with a sigh.

"Miss Juri is something going to happen tomorrow?" Kenshin looked at her.

Juri blinked for a moment. "Well yeah you talk to Okubo don't you about your decision on to go to Kyoto or not, it's something isn't it?"

Kenshin smiled. "That it is."

"Well let us know of the decision okay?" Tanji smiled.

"Sure." Kaoru smiled.

Juri waved as her two friends headed off and then her shoulders slumped and she opened her wallet up and tipped it upside down.

"He ate me out of money again… Sakama, you're a bottomless stomach." Juri sniffed.

Kaoru smiled. "It's okay I'm sure you'll get some money before you leave for Kyoto."

"I've got two days that's cutting it a bit to close… but I guess if I go to the market tomorrow and set up my merchant stall I guess I can make enough to get my butt to Kyoto and a night's lodging." Juri mused more to herself than anyone else. She looked at the night sky and she let out a sigh. "Guess I'm going to call it a night then I have to be up early to set my stall up, otherwise I won't make enough."

"Night Juri." Kaoru smiled as Juri headed to the room where she was staying at the dojo in.

"Guess I'm off." Sano looked at Kenshin. "See you tomorrow Kenshin."

"Bye Sano." Kenshin watched as his friend walked off.

"That's typical he got two free meals and his tab paid off at the Akabeko and then he just goes off without even giving Juri a cent." Kaoru sighed.

May 14

"Hey are you gunna spend all day in bed?!" She heard the voice and she rolled over and looked at Sano standing in the doorway and she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yes."

"Help us keep Kenshin here." He looked at her.

Juri rolled over in the bed again.

"She's worst than you were when we found you." Yahiko remarked. "I've called her stupid and ugly several times and she hasn't hit me once."

Sano blinked. "Not even once? An attempt even?"

"No not one." Yahiko looked at Sano.

"She's just suffering depression, after a loss like that it will come and go, it'll be one and off for a while, get used to it, and she has lost her husband." Megumi looked at the two. She entered the room. "I know we don't get along very well Juri…" She knelt down by the other woman's side. "But please Sir Ken is very important to us, we don't want him to go, help us keep him here in Tokyo where he belongs, you've lost your husband, don't let us loose our friend."

Juri sat up and she sighed. "I only tolerate him because he was a friend of my husband. Since my husband's dead I'm going to honor his wishes and not kill Kenshin."

There were relieved sighs let out and Sano nodded. "That's good. He means a lot to the people here."

Juri looked down her fringe covering her eyes so they were unable to see the true color. "I'm going to kill Shishio. I'm going to Kyoto tomorrow, so I'll help you as a last deed. Encase I don't…" Juri trailed off.

Sano blinked. "So you think you're going to die?"

"I haven't seen my death this lifetime, but I've seen the one in the twenty-first century… No one can out run a bullet, they do tend to go faster than the human." Juri sighed and she looked up and smiled seeing the trio of shocked expressions.

"But just let me get changed and I'll help you with trying to keep Kenshin here. Me and Saitou can handle Shishio, we work well together." She smiled more.

"Good get rid of that guy, I can't stand him." Sano's fist shook in anger and both Megumi and Yahiko shared angered looks.

"Did I say something wrong?" Juri asked.

"Saitou… I hate that guy!" Yahiko exclaimed.

Juri smiled. "I don't mind him, he has a wonderful smile, in the revolution when he smiled it just made me smile so I called him Mr. Smiley."

"Uh!" Sano and Yahiko's jaws dropped in unison.

"Well I was only eleven mind you." Juri smiled. "And Shishio before the government turned on him and burnt him, he was actually really good looking, I met him once I was pathetically love sick, his voice… it was so distinct, it alone drew me in." Juri then looked at the two guys. "Um… well I would like to help, but I can't if you two are standing in the doorway I'm not getting changed in front of you."

Sano's cheeks blushed and Megumi smirked. Yahiko huffed. "It's not like you're a woman anyway."

WHACK!

Yahiko fell backwards as a painting frame hit him in the head.

"Annoying brat." Juri grumbled.

Megumi smiled. "Now don't you feel better?"

"Much." Juri grinned back.

Juri sighed as she sat at the bar wearing a pale red western dress with white lace around the sleeves and an ascot scarf tied round her neck, she leant on the bar and stared at the cup of sake and let out a sigh, her eyes flipped to the piece of paper on the table.

'I'm sorry Okubo…' She thought to herself looking at the paper reading over the lines that announced his assassination. 'That move it's changed Kenshin's mind completely. I guess I will be seeing him in Kyoto after all, but he's going to want to travel alone, I know I've got no choice now, since Sakama is going to escort the body back, so it isn't desecrated. I could go with Saitou… but then again I know how his wife feels about other woman, she was fine with me when she thought I was a boy… I wonder if he's told her the truth yet…'

"Juri… hey have you seen Kenshin?" Sano sat next to her then he blinked suddenly… "A western dress?"

She nodded. "Yeah… it was my mother's, I thought I'd wear it in honor of Okubo, he always liked this one, said I reminded him of my mother." Juri lent her chin on her hands and she let out a sigh. "He was like a father figure to me and I let him be assassinated because history has to be preserved or made, maybe Japan could have turned in to a better place if he lived."

"Or not." Sano took her cup of Sake and downed it. "Anyway Kenshin went off to look for Okubo… But we haven't seen him since the assassination notice came out."

"No he's going to go to Kyoto now though, Okubo was his friend, like Tsuki was not only my friend but my husband." Juri sighed.

"No, Kenshin wouldn't." Sano looked at her.

"If something isn't done, then more innocent people will die, then soon who knows maybe Shishio will come here, we need to prevent that, at all costs." Juri replied.

Sano looked down. "Encase I don't see you before you go… then have a safe trip alright?"

Juri blinked as she looked at him and smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck looking upwards, she noticed the light blush on his cheeks and felt a blush of her own and she looked down.

"Thank-you Sanosuke Sagara…"

"Yea well I have to find Kenshin, thanks for the sake…" He smiled and walked out.

Juri looked at the empty cup and she sighed, "Why is it you attract all the damn freeloaders, do I have a sign above my head saying 'rich merchant girl here, all freeloaders get a free meal and drink' or something?" She asked.

The man on the other side of the bar smiled. "I think he just likes you in general dearie."

She blinked. "He can't I'm far to old for him, he's nineteen I'm twenty-four and I just lost my husband, it's not right."

The man smiled. "Age is nothing. You don't look an age over eighteen yourself."

"Flattery will not get you a bigger tip." Juri smirked.

After the bar Juri wandered round for a bit looking for the way back to the Kamiya dojo, but she found herself in the hills outside her grandfather's place and walked up the path knocking on the door, yet again there was no answer and when she opened it, the house was starting to grow a layer of dust unlike when she first visited…

"Jun'dai…" She stopped and turned round seeing Saitou standing there. "I thought you'd come here it's the only reason you're in Tokyo isn't it?"

"Yeah… I told you what he said to me, when I mentioned I was a samurai…"

Saitou nodded. "I was suppose to give this to you." He held up a piece of paper.

Juri walked up to him and she took the piece of paper and opened it up and looked at the contents of the letter.

"Friends from your journey to the western world?" Saitou asked.

"Not really it's in hindi…" She smiled. She read the letter further and Saitou watched her face… it fell suddenly.

"Bad news?"

"Uhhh for this man… I guess I'll be going to India after I get back from Kyoto." She mused out loud and looked at him.

Saitou nodded. "You go where they pay you and where evil is to be slayed."

"A guy's daughter was raped by an English solider, he wants revenge… his friend was here and heard about me." She let out a dry laugh, "they address me as sir…"

"Best let it stay a secret Jun'dai." Saitou walked off.

Juri let out a sigh, "Once a manslayer forever one…" She closed the door and walked away from the house pausing to look at it one last time before walking off. 'I'll catch up with you sooner or later grandpa.'

It was late by the time Juri mad her way back to the dojo, she found the door unlocked and closed it after her to find Yahiko sitting on the steps looking down rather upset, she blinked and then nodded, she couldn't feel him anywhere near by, Kenshin had gone, her other senses told her that along with the Samurai ones.

"Where were you Kenshin's gone to Kyoto?" She jumped and spun round looking at Sano.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I kinda got lost and found myself back outside my grandfather's place, it doesn't look like he's there, but someone was living there… least a week ago."

Sano blinked. "Your grandfather huh? Where do you suppose he's gotten to?"

"I don't know but I want to see him before I go to Kyoto. Met up with Saitou too looks like I got a mission after Kyoto I'm going to India."

Sano blinked. "India… but what about the baby?" He asked.

"Oh yeah it might be born in India…" Juri mused. "Oh well can't do anything about that."

Sano sighed. "Well Kenshin's gone… I thought you were going to help up try to keep him here."

Juri let out an exasperated sigh. "Look I'm sorry I have a bad sense of direction, but I doubt even I could make him stay. It's best I don't fight him you know, you saw what happened when I fought Shishio's men."

"Well at least try to talk to missy inside." Sano sighed.

Juri looked to the door, and she nodded, "Yeah. You should get some rest yourself, you too Yahiko, if I know you guys you'll be wanting to follow him and you need sleep for a journey like that."

She opened the door and looked inside. She blinked seeing Kaoru lying in bed not moving and she looked at Sano and Yahiko before sliding the door shut to talk to Kaoru.

The Next Morning…

Juri walked in to Kaoru's room and saw she hadn't moved, the talk had revealed something she didn't realise before, Kaoru was worried about Kenshin, that he could possibly die.

"Miss Kaoru I'm off to Kyoto now, I'll try to keep Kenshin alive for you, Tsuki would want that too."

Kaoru just let out a sob and Juri slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and walked out sliding the door closed after her and let out a sigh.

"I've gone from killing him to protecting him, great… what is it with that guy?" Juri began her walk to Kyoto… alone.

The trees were starting to look familiar as the day drew on and Juri placed her hand up against a tree and let out sigh before drawing a mark on it, when she head something smash in the distance and watched as a tree fell over in the distance.

"What on earth was that?" She remarked and raced tot eh scene and paused in time to see a second tree fall over and Sano pull his fist back, he looked at it and sighed.

"Damnit all I'm doing is smashing trees, it's not helping me get any stronger." Sano sighed.

"Sano?" Juri blinked.

He stoped and turned round. "Juri… I thought you'd be on you're way to Kyoto by now…"

"I am… but this isn't a good sign…"

"You're lost again aren't you?" Sano smiled.

"Lost? Well… I uh… think I made about six wrong turns these trees all look the same, I should have stuck to the path, but I am carrying swords…" Juri motioned to her swords.

"Good point, you don't want to get arrested." He nodded. "Guess we should stick together then since we're both heading there."

"I figured you'd go after Kenshin." Juri smiled.

Sano nodded. "I'm not a burden on him." She watched as anger filled his expression.

She blinked confused for a moment, "Who said you were?"

"Saitou." Sano growled.

"Oh don't mind smiley, he thought I was going to be a burden aswell when I first met him, then he saw me in action, and well he changed his mind…"

"Just like that?" Sano asked.

"Oh no it was about after the fifth mission, you know, then he was impressed." She smiled. "That's smiley for you."

Sano's eye twitched. "It disturbs me how you call him that."

Juri just grinned. "Well lets go then see how much ground we can cover before nightfall."

It was nighttime before the two realised it and Juri set up a small fire area as Sano brought back some dry leaves, bark and dead branches to burn.

Juri blinked as Sano put them down and rolled his shoulder and she spotted the bandages wrapped over his right shoulder. "Sano you're hurt… when did this happen?"

She rushed over to him pulling his top back a bit making him blush suddenly at the female's attention.

"It's okay now." He remarked. "Megumi stitched me up and put the bandages on."

"How long ago?" Juri asked.

"A few days, it's okay. Honestly I'm okay." He remarked a blush creeping across his face.

Juri sighed. "But what happened?"

"I just got stabbed, it's okay."

"No it's okay. Who did this?" Juri examined the bandages carefully.

"It was your good buddy Mr. Smiley." Sano drooled.

Juri blinked for a moment. "Saitou?"

"You don't call anyone else by that do you?"

"Well no… I don't understand…"

"A message to Kenshin namely." Sano grumbled.

"Oh…" Juri looked at him.

Sano frowned. "You look like you don't believe me."

Juri smiled. "Well of course I believe you, you idiot."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Idiot?"

"Or would you prefer moron?" Juri asked with a smirk.

Sano's eye twitched. "So you're not worried now?"

"You challenged Saitou, I'm sorry, but you're no match for him Sano what on earth got in you're head at the time?"

"I didn't know okay, and he came round looking for Kenshin." Sano glared at her.

Juri laughed. "I'm surprised you're still alive you moron. You could have died. Gee he mustn't think much of you at all."

Sano's eye twitched again. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Juri grinned. "You really are lucky you know?"

Sano grumbled an incoherent reply.

"You are such an idiot really."

"I'm not an idiot!" Sano snapped.

Juri laughed some more and Sano growled. "Stop that! It's not funny!"

She waved her hand about, "I'm sorry I really am."

"Then stop it!"

Juri coughed as she let out a last snigger at Sano's misfortunate meeting with Saitou. "So you want to get stronger then huh?" She asked.

He blinked suddenly. "Well yeah?"

"And I guess you figured out creating firewood wasn't the way to go about it? So now what?" She asked.

Sano blinked. He looked at her as she sat there and opened up her duffle bag and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it round him he looked at her confused. "I… don't know."

"Well how about tomorrow, you show me the way to Kyoto, and we can train a bit on the way there." She smiled. "Maybe next time you might last at least three minutes longer against him." She laughed.

Sano's eye twitched yet again. "You think this is funny?"

Juri smiled as she pulled the blanket over him as it slipped off in his anger. "You're hurt it gets cold at night there isn't much shelter form the wind here, keep this round you, it will keep some off that cold air off your wound."

"You're really hard to understand you know that, you laugh at me then you help me." Sano grumbled.

"Yeah well I'm sorry, I know Saitou he's a good friend probably the closest friend I have after Tsuki and Sakama." Juri sat down as she started the fire up. "Keep close to the fire, but not to close, that's wool, it'll catch easy."

"I don't understand how you can think that jerk is a good friend." Sano growled annoyed.

Juri opened up her bag and pulled out a blanket of her own before wrapping it around herself then pulling out a small brass tin and opening it up.

"Well… I've known him longer, I fought along side him, he's saved my life and I've saved his, it's a mutual respect kind of thing. We earned each other's trust, I used to hum this tune I heard from my premonitions and he heard it once and asked me what it meant cause it was in English. I told him simply it meant 'don't give it up' and he liked that, and neither one of us did." Juri smiled and she pulled out something small and offered a piece to Sano. "You should try some it's Belgian chocolate, it's really good. The sugar keeps you a bit hyped, but it's food at least until I can find something else in my bag, I know I packed some rice balls in here somewhere."

Sano took the piece of chocolate and watched as she popped her own piece in to her mouth and began searching through her bag.

He shrugged and popped the piece in to his mouth and munched on it. He blinked for a moment. "So this is that chocolate thing the missy wanted to try." He smiled. "Not bad."

Juri pulled out another container. "Found it and I found my cigarettes too. I need my nicotine hit. Now where are my matches…?"

Sano shook the matches box that Juri had used earlier to start the fire.

She blushed. "Forgetful me." Juri opened the container up and offered him a rice ball, "Help yourself, I packed a bit for the trip sometimes it can take me weeks to get where I'm going."

Sano nodded and took one before popping it into his mouth. "Hey these from the Akabeko aren't they?" He asked upon recognising the taste.

Juri grinned. "Yeah I can't cook to well so I stopped by early this morning and Tae gave them to me for the trip. They're really nice people, thanks for introducing me to them."

Sano nodded. "No problem kid."

Juri let out a dry laugh, "Guess I still do look like a kid huh?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know when I was eleven I looked like I was sixteen, but when I was sixteen I looked like I was twelve, mixed blood…" Juri sighed. "What can you do?"

Sano looked at her sympathetic, "It gives you passage to the western world though doesn't it?"

Juri let out a breath and nodded. "Sometimes, they look at me as see me as Japanese you guys looks at me and see me as a westerner… I'm an outsider to both worlds."

"What about smiley what did he see you as?"

"A child at first then finally a samurai." Juri leant up against a tree, "I respect him so much if I had an older brother I'd kinda like him to be like smiley."

Sano frowned, "So long as your brat doesn't turn out like him I'm fine."

"No my child is going to grow up in a world of peace that's for sure. I'm not sure if I'm even gunna teach the child the way of the samurai, look what it did to me, my hands are so stained in blood that no matter how much I wash them not every last drop of blood can be removed." She looked at Sano looking at her.

"Who knows maybe Kenshin can help you with that." He looked off in to the forest. "If we can find him."

"He's going to want to learn the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Sano, so we can try Seijuro Hiko's place first." Juri offered. "I don't think he'd be to happy to see me again though."

"What'd you do to him?" Sano raised a brow.

"Oh you know artists that clash what can ya do."

Sano raised a brow. "I get the feeling it was more than that."

Juri sighed. "He started it."

Sano shook his head. "For someone who's nearly twenty four, you sure don't act it."

"Yeah it throws people off my trail completely, they don't realize I'm the Jun'dai. It's quite refreshing actually, but only a few left from the revolution know why the Meji government hired me at such a late time in the revolution."

"Why did you switch sides, was it cause you were loosing?" He asked his expression curious.

"I met Tsuki, he stalked me forever and ever, and bugged me over and over, until it got to the point where he blackmailed me, he walked in on me changing to try and nag me some more and WHAM! I let him have it a screen door right over his noggin, the hentai. But he still saw more than enough to put the black mail in to place." Juri explained.

Sano just nodded. He watched as Juri popped a rice ball in to her mouth before opening up her cigarette packet and pulling one out closing the pack and tapping it on to the packet.

She looked at him and swallowed her mouthful before smiling. "Yeah I know bad for me, cancer stick I should really quit, but nicotine, it's addicting." She waved a hand about before popping the cigarette in to her mouth and lighting the cigarette up.

"Cancer? Nicotine?" Sano questioned.

Juri smiled realizing before blowing out a stream of smoke. "Don't worry, it's as foreign to you as steam trains."

Sano's eye twitched. "I'm not going to forgive Kenshin for telling you about that trip." He grumbled.

Juri smiled. "Wow you are easy to wind up aren't you?" She chuckled. "How cute, this trip is going to be entertaining after all."

Sano's eye twitched and Juri caught the tail end of a grumble. "For you maybe."

Juri winked at him, "You're cute when you're mad."

"Women." Sano complained under his breath.

It was pitch black as she sat up against the tree her mother's sword resting up against her a blanket wrapped around her, the fire going in crackles, she looked at Sano ling on his good fire near the fire sleeping and she sighed as she looked down and let out a defeated breath.

"Why does Shishio want to see me, I'm sure he'd want me dead, after all I replaced him." Juri mused out loud. "Unless he heard that the corrupt government members paid to kill me off… first with Sakama and then with that guy on the way to Tokyo."

Juri saw the breath come from her mouth marking how cold it really was. She looked in to the fire and blinked for a moment. She then just nodded to herself as if she could hear someone talking, but all there was, was the sound of the gentle breeze.

"Figures." She sighed.

She looked skyward. "He's heard of my premonitions. He wants to change the future. Do I really wanna join his side especially after that Seta kid killed Tsuki?"

"This is like last time… in the future, the older I get the more memories of that world… but why? I can't go back, I'm not even gunna be alive for Jack the Ripper… what a drag. Or the first cars, I don't mind about missing out on the Brady bunch reunion or Lord of the Rings trilogy coming out on DVD, But Dragonball GT the lost episodes, sooooo not fair." Juri complained with a sigh. She then smirked. "Oh yeah Shishio you wanna know the future… your gunna know the future… just not the one you want."

To Be Continued…


	7. Meeting of an antisocial monk…

**THROUGH TIME**

(A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic)

CHAPTER SIX

**Meeting of an antisocial monk… damn it's not Sanzo…**

Sanosuke woke up when the sun peeked through the trees and he looked over to see Juri kneeling by the fire boiling some hot water in a pot. He sat up and she looked over at him and smiled. "Morning."

"Uh morning." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. '_Did she even get any sleep last night?_' He thought to himself. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Juri nodded. "Fine thanks, yourself?"

"Yeah it was okay."

She smiled again. "I haven't slept outside in few months, had to get used to it again." She stoked the fire and brushed some hair from her face. It wasn't pulled back like normally and he noticed the length just touched her shoulders lightly.

She actually looked like a woman that morning. He pulled the blanket back and rolled his injured shoulder, remembering her teasing the other day of his defeat by Saitou, she had claimed to be able to know the future, and known of his injury previously but hadn't known of Saitou being the cause of it. He wasn't sure of her so-called 'powers' or 'gifts' they seemed rather selective if you asked him.

"If you're feeling okay, we could get some training done on the way to Kyoto today." Juri looked at him and smiled.

He hadn't trained with another person in such a long time. "Yeah sure." He had seen a brief taste of her strength when she fought Kenshin, but it had become known that both her and Kenshin had been holding back, and the damaged blade of her mother's sword turning her in to more of an angry woman than a manslayer.

If what Saitou said about the revolution and the samurai of that time, then, her Kenshin and Saitou obviously fought at a different level than himself and he knew he fought at a different level from the ordinary martial artists of this timeline.

"Well I'm making some tea it's probably the only thing I can make that doesn't burn, blow up or you know just generally taste bad." She smiled.

Sano smiled to himself he had yet to taste her cooking, it couldn't possibly be any worse than the missy's cooking… could it?

"Um… were you a bad cook you know in this other lifetime… you know the one you saw in the future?" Sano asked looking at her.

She blinked for a moment before looking at him and an unreadable expression crossed her face. "I guess." She remarked. "Well I could make a pretty mean chicken and cook rice fairly well, and vegetables… but meat I wasn't too good with."

Sano just nodded. "Well I guess I'll have to stick to eating your chicken, vegetables and rice to be on the safe side then."

Juri looked at him. "So what brought that question on?"

"Just curious." He replied. "If you don't mind me asking how did you die in that lifetime, it just seems strange that with your skills of this timeline that you could be killed so easily with bullets."

Juri nodded. "I didn't have a sword, it's pretty much illegal to carry weapons that kill around the street, I was out clubbing with my friends, and got lost on the way home, when these guys who my father owed money to grabbed me, the problem is he was in another country, so they had to hold on to me for a while, kept me hostage in this basement club for a few days before I kicked their asses and then ran like hell still bound, but…" he watched as she paused and looked at him. "They didn't like the idea of me getting away after I floored the three of them so I was shot three times one in the mid back one in the leg then finally right between the eyes."

Sano blinked. "And you remember that?"

Juri nodded. "I shouldn't you see, when reincarnation happens, it generally means you forget previous lifetimes due to emotional attachments or really traumatic experiences that trigger ones psychological state. But I remember I don't know when it started, just that it came to me at first in the meditation my mother was teaching me, then in my dreams until I could recall every single face and every name, even when and how they died after me." Her shoulder's fell slightly. "I guess I remember because I feel that at least one of them or at least her brother is in this timeline, I want to protect them this time round. But to do that I had to better my own protection, even with my martial arts skills in the future I couldn't even save myself."

Sano found himself standing up and he watched as she looked at him as he walked up to her and she stood up looking up at him before he found himself wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her in to his arms.

He let her wrap her arms around his neck and hug him back.

"And you lost your husband of this lifetime, with all this knowledge you could be a threat you know that?"

"Yeah I'm thinking that's why Shishio wants to see me. He wants it, he wants to have his perfect future." Juri sighed her head resting up against his chest.

"Don't give it to him okay?"

Juri laughed. "Yeah right as if I could I didn't study Japanese history in school, it was general history and in college it was Chinese history cause I was part Chinese that lifetime."

Sano smiled. "Guess he'll be in for a shock then, I won't let you go see him alone okay?"

"Okay." Juri stepped back and Sano looked at her cheeks blushing. "Thanks."

He watched her as she walked back over to the pot and knelt back down and swirled the water round the pot watching it boil slowly.

"Sorry I don't how to be a proper female in this timeline." She apologised.

"You can't help the way you were brought up." Sano moved next to her and looked in the pot.

"I know. Maybe if I'd had parents it would have been different." She sighed. "I can't win though, during the revolution the Meji wanted me dead, now their corrupt officers still want me dead, if it wasn't for Sakama I'd have probably hunted them all down and killed them."

"Did he stop you?" Sano looked ay her.

"Nah he just beats me to those guys." Juri smirked.

* * *

Juri dodged the punch easily, '_He seems distracted this morning, is it cause I'm a female that he doesn't want to hit me?_' 

"Sano…" She raised an unimpressed eyebrow before dodging yet another punch, Sano's fist connecting with a tree and knocking it over backwards, the tree falling and clipping the base of another tree a few meters back.

"You're not even trying. Am I distraction to you?"

"Huh?" Sano looked at her and the creak of another tree beginning to fall caught her attention as she looked behind her, the base of the tree clipping falling forward made her blink suddenly. "Hey watch out!"

She felt herself suddenly being grabbed as he pushed her out of the way of the falling tree. "Whoa…"

They hit the ground her eyes closed, the sound of the tree landing fairly close made her open one eyes and look to the side of her at the three only a meter away made her let out a breath.

"Your not a distraction missy." She looked directly up above where Sano was partly covering her, his hands on other side of her head.

"I… um… thanks." She looked at the tree. "Getting better, two trees one punch." She smiled, now if only you could do that to people you might stand a chance against Shishio." It was only then she noticed the compromising position Sano was hovering over her in and she felt a blush creep over her cheeks, but she made no move to even remotely get up. '_What is up with this guy and me? Why does he seem to effect me like this?_' She thought somewhat frustrated.

Sano looked at her and blinked seeing the blush. '_What's she blushing about?_' he thought clueless until he saw how the two of them were semi lying in the grass of the forest and he found his own cheeks blush suddenly. '_Oh!_' He went to move but was caught off guard for just a moment when her hand wrapped round his wrist.

"I'm supposed to help you build up a better defence against Shishio and his lackeys, I'm sorry."

He just smiled. "It's okay defence isn't one of my strong points, just help me get stronger, I need some new techniques, I'm sure you have some in that cute head of yours."

"So even if I'm not very woman like, I'm still cute?" She blinked almost clueless.

Sano found himself blushing. "No, it's not… I…" He trailed off as he found her hand touch the side of his face.

"Thank-you, I was starting to wonder what Tsuki saw in me, I guess I must have something he liked." She sat up slowly and let out a sigh.

"You miss him?"

"Like anything, weird huh, all we did was fight and fight and fight, then every now and again, when he'd just hug me when I was upset it was like everything was okay, he'd protect me, even if I was slightly stronger than him."

Sano let out a laugh. "Now that was arrogant."

Juri gave him a playful push off her and he sat there she sighed. "Shishio is going to pay, if Tsuki was alive I'm sure he'd easily be able to sway me that the Meji government is wrong and a new Japan is better than this, but he's dead cause of him, and for that he has to pay."

"You're going in to this with revenge, it's not a good motive. It'll cloud your judgement."

Juri looked at him, "What about you?"

"I just don't want Kenshin to do this alone, if he was then maybe he might end up reverting back to his Battousai ways, and I don't want that, Yahiko doesn't want that and the little missy doesn't either."

"If he does I'll conk him one, cause then he'd be a hypocrite and I hate hypocrites almost as much as Hiko's pottery." Juri nodded.

"Uh huh… and I suppose that's a big hate." Sano raised a brow.

"Oh yeah." Juri nodded her head. "I don't care if he is Kenshin's master, and could slice me in two, he needs lessons."

Sano smiled. '_She does seem pretty carefree for the rumours about the Jun Dai that came about in the revolution. Maybe that's another thing Tsuki saw in her. I think I'm starting to understand her just a little bit better_.'

"Well then Missy just make sure you stay in one piece okay. I don't think Sakama would like to see doubles okay?"

"Oh yeah it's not like I'd let him kill me that easily." She boasted.

"You might need to tone down that ego just a little bit." Sano joked.

Juri gave him a playful punch in the arm before standing up and brushing herself down. "Well with a comment like that I think it's high time I showed you why I have this ego, because even without a sword I'm exceptionally good, even Mr. Smiley knows that, why else would he ask for my help?"

"That will never stop unnerving me how you're such good friends with a creep like him."

"Awww but he's a real sweetie once you get to know him."

"Which I will remind you, isn't going to happen."

* * *

The two walked through the forest and Juri looked up at the sky. She saw the image of a western woman in the clouds and she felt eyes on her. She looked at Sano. 

"They're just clouds." He remarked.

"I know but you can scry by using them." She smiled seeing him blink confused.

"Scry…"

"Don't worry past life kicking in… or should that be future life." She pondered for a moment.

"So what did you see?" Sano asked.

"I got the feeling of my mother watching me." She sighed and looked down.

'_God was wonderful that he gave me such a wonderful child_.' One of her mother's last words before the men came to kill them both.

She stopped for a moment placing her hand on her stomach, '_And he takes you and dad away from me, gives me all these memories of a future I don't want to know, then takes Tsuki from me leaving me pregnant. How come I don't think he's a wonderful as you say anymore?_'

"You okay? Are you in any pain?" Sano looked at her worried.

Juri raised an eyebrow. "The baby isn't due for a few more months now like just under nine, I'm fine."

Sano rubbed the back of his neck and Juri couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back.

"I didn't mean… like… uh… that you know."

Juri chuckled. "Awww poor baby, am I confusing you?"

"Just when I think I understand you, you do or say something that makes me scratch what I thought I know."

"I'm not like those others who fought in the revolution, I'm different from Saitou and I'm different from Jigen, and I'm so not like Kenshin or Shishio. It's just the way I am. I'll admit my past wasn't the best, but when something bad happens to me I still move forward and I live it day to day with a carefree smile."

Sano nodded. "Yet you plan to go to Shishio's with the intention of killing him don't you?"

"Yeah if Seta had found me instead of Tsuki he would of got his bratty assassin to kill me if I didn't meet with Shishio. Tsuki would of done the same for me."

"Your pregnant, don't you think he'd want the child to have a chance at life." Sano stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh I know the future trust me you can't get rid of me that easy." Juri smiled and she dove in to her bag. "Rice ball?"

Sano shrugged and he took it munching on in as the two walked along.

"You know what way we're going?" She asked after about five minutes.

"Why's that?"

"I've seen that tree before." She motioned to it.

"Isn't that the one we passed last night?" Sano asked.

"I think so." Juri replied.

"DAMNIT WHICH WAY IS KYOTO!" Sano exclaimed.

Juri smiled. "And Tsuki said I couldn't find my way out of a paper bag, I feel much better now."

Sano gave her a sidelong glance. "You're not helping you know?"

"I know." Juri smiled. "Another rice ball?"

Sano let his head drop. "Do you have anything else but rice balls?"

"Inari?" Juri pulled a small container out. "I love these things, they're so addicting, I ate them too in the future." She popped one in her mouth.

"Yeah sure why not." Sano sighed as he took one.

The pair sat under yet another familiar tree as they stopped for lunch and Juri smiled quite happily as she ate the lunch she'd bought from the Akabeko.

"We're never going to get to Kyoto at this rate." Sano sighed.

Juri looked at him. "Sure we will, the spooks are just telling us to rest for a bit."

"The spooks or you?"

Juri laughed. "Oh really Sano you think I can tire that out easily, the great Jun'Dai murderer of heaps and heaps of people, revolution buddy to Mr. Smiley."

Sano shuddered. "Stop calling him that."

"Awww but it's cute and suits him."

Sano let out another shudder. "How you find Saitou cute is beyond me."

Juri smiled. "Jealous? Well just so you know you're cute too." She patted him on the head. Sano sweatdropped.

"Gee that makes me feel better." He drooled. "Can we change the subject now?"

Juri paused for a moment and she blinked and looked over her shoulder as if she was looking at someone.

"Juri…" Sano looked at her.

"Spooks say someone is that way we can ask for directions."

Sano raised a brow. "Ask for directions."

Juri let out an exasperated sigh. "Really even one hundred and twenty-six years in to the future men stillllll don't like stopping and asking for directions. No matter what race, no matter, what age, it's got to be a man thing."

Sano glared at her. "Okay fine we'll do it your way then." He grumbled.

Juri smiled. "Good. And even one hundred and twenty-six years later, women are still the ones to talk them eventually in to it."

"That's only cause you're just as lost as I am." Sano remarked.

"Yup but I'm proud to admit it." Juri smiled.

The two finished their lunch and headed in the direction Juri motioned. Sano walked along behind her eating a bean bun when the ground suddenly shook.

"Whoa…"

Juri spun round and had her sword out Sano blinked and looked down seeing she'd caught the bun on her sword, as he'd fallen over. He looked up at her and she smiled offering him the bun.

"Uh it's okay I don't know who you've killed with that thing recently."

Juri looked at him offended. "I've cleaned it and sterilized it, but if you just wanna waste the last of my food."

"The last." Sano grabbed it, before stuffing it in to his mouth.

"Thought that'd get your attention. I've only got Inari's left in my bag."

"Juri!" Sano exclaimed.

Juri let out a giggled and raced off in the direction.

Sano's eye twitched. "You're so annoying! Get back here!" he gave chase.

Juri looked over her shoulder as Sano was gaining on her. 'He's faster than a normal guy, guess he's not that normal and ordinary to start off with.' She thought with a smile.

The ground suddenly shook again and Juri sopped dead as a tree began to fall and she jumped out of the way spinning round, she let out a relieved breath.

"The amazing tree dodging Jun'Dai strikes again."

But only moments after her ground annunciation Sano ran directly in to her before they fell in to the shrubbery.

"Ooof…" Juri looked up and she blinked seeing Sano hoovering over her once again and she raised a brow. 'Why is it the spooks keep shoving this guy on to me? I refuse to be hooked up with a guy weaker than me. Even if he is really cute.'

"Sano…" Juri looked at him.

He seemed to be looking at something, or someone before he looked down at her and she looked up to come in to view an upside down figure of a bulky man staring at a rock.

"Those spooks of yours are starting to creep me out, you know that." Sano remarked softly.

Juri was still looking at the imposing tanned figure with Panda eyes she watched in amazement as he pulled his fist back and brought it down on to a large boulder suddenly shattering the rock in to a thousand pieces sending the debris flying about as the ground shook with the impounding boom noise.

"Whoa…" Juri breathed. "Now that's some technique."

"Amazing, so it was that guy that caused me to nearly drop my lunch." Sano remarked.

"My lunch you freeloader." Juri jabbed him in the side, Sano jilted before he lost his balance falling right down on her.

Juri blinked seeing him pretty much right up close and she blinked. 'His eyes they're a brown amber I never noticed that before.'

She then noticed the blush that crept across his cheeks and she smiled at him, before cheekily planting a kiss on his nose. "Now shift your ass so I can get up you hefalump."

"Eh?" Sano blinked.

"Okay, for laymen terms… You're crushing me." Juri remarked before knocking him on the top of the head.

Sano jumped up suddenly and Juri slapped her forehead seeing he'd gotten the panda eyed guy's attention.

"Uh…" Sano blinked.

"Can I help you?"

"So you're the one shaking up the forest, you caused me to nearly drop my lunch with that rock smashing thing."

"My lunch you freeloader." Juri called from the bushes before standing up and brushing herself down and jogging up to the panda eyed man. "That's some cool technique."

He looked at her then at Sano. The two caught a raised eyebrow and Juri looked at Sano then back to the figure.

"Well… um…….. this is awkward."

"I want you to teach me that technique." Sano looked at him.

"Oh nice, no, hi I'm such and such it's just teach me punk." Juri rolled her eyes.

Sano gave her a sidelong look and the man looked at the two of them. "Before I teach you, I'd like to know your opinions on the Meji government."

Juri blinked. "Politics huh, you don't look like a politician to me. But don't get Sano started on the Meji government he just goes off in to a rant."

"Hey!" Sano glared at her. "I hate the Meji government and you should to, they're trying to kill you."

The man looked at the two of them, his look showed interest in why they both would hate the government so much.

"I have some green tea and inari's if you wanna talk about it." Juri replied.

Sano's eyes feel flat. "Inari and tea?" He looked to his travelling companion.

* * *

Six days later… 

Juri sat cross-legged meditating at the campsite with the fallen monk who had introduced himself as Anji. She opened one eye and looked to the distance.

"You worry about your friend it is understandable." Anji remarked.

Juri looked at him. "I've lost my husband I don't want to lose my friend also."

"Then tonight I suggest you say your good-byes. I doubt he can have mastered the futaenokiwami technique in that amount of time."

Juri looked at him before looking down. "I think he can do it."

"Is there something more between you two that you have that much confidence in him?" Anji questioned.

"Me and that freeloader? Oh hell no!" Juri crossed her arms defensively. "He's a jerk and a moron. Why would you think that?"

A small smile crossed his face. "The spirits believe there is."

Juri found herself blushing. "Damn those spooks." She muttered.

"Go see him, you don't have much time." Anji told her.

Juri stood up. "Fine." She huffed and walked off.

"It's the other way." Anji remarked.

Juri walked back past him again huffing. "I knew that." She grumbled.

Anji just smiled.

Juri found Sano sitting down by a cliff face and she blinked as she heard him talking. "Your wrong I won't give up!" he shouted at whoever was there and she stepped out from behind the tree.

"Sanosuke?" She found her voice soft and almost filled with worry.

He looked over at her. "Juri."

"Are you alright?" She asked walking up to him stopping a few feet away she looked at the debris lying about from his attempts at trying to learn the monk Anji's technique.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Uh huh and talking to thin air is all right?" her eyes fell flat. "Great company I keep, a meditating monk or a guy who talks to thin air."

Sano looked at her. "Hey!"

"Now lets see who would I rather hang out with a man with an imaginary friend or an antisocial monk." She pondered for a moment. "Now if the monk looked like Geno Sanzo from Gensomaden Saiyuki that would be good."

"Oh funny." Sano drooled.

She looked at him her expression fell serious. "Sano please, I've lost my husband, if I were to loose a friend to, I don't think anything could keep me from going Jun'Dai again."

He stood up suddenly. "So you and Captain Sagara both think I can't do this?"

Juri blinked. "Captain Sagara?"

He looked at her. "I had no last name during the revolution, so after it I took his." He looked to the side.

Juri smiled. "That's a silly reason, but despite that it suits you."

He looked at her. "I'm going to do this I'm going to prove you both wrong."

She looked down. "I think you can do it, it's just I worry about you." She let out a sigh. 'When did I become such a girl?' She thought before turning away. "You can do it. I believe in you."

She walked back to where she'd come from. 'Despite that part of you thinks he can't and that why you came this far out, isn't that right?'

She heard the voice and turned round to see Sano looking at something. 'I'm hearing them again.' She realised.

"Captain…" He looked there surprised.

She then saw the figure through a thin line of smoke, 'I'm right aren't I Jun'Dai?'

"What do you know!" She snapped suddenly and then covered her mouth and Sano looked at her.

"You can see him too." Sano's eyes fell flat. "Imaginary friend." He scoffed.

"Shuddup, you don't understand." She mumbled.

Sano walked up to her and she looked up at him as his hand touched the trunk of the tree next to her, leaning over her.

"I understand that there is a confused, psychic short samurai who doesn't know what she's talking about." He remarked.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" She snapped before thumping over the top of the head with her sheath.

Sano let out a sigh as he rubbed the bump. "Face it Juri you are just short, any bet two years time Yahiko will be taller then you."

"Grrrrrrrr." Juri growled.

Sano smiled at her. "Your cute when you're angry."

"Uh!" She fell back against the tree.

'It seems you two are well suited, it would be a shame for you to leave her behind Sanosuke, just think about what I said.'

"I've made up my mind Captain."

'She doesn't want to lose you it's obvious, just think about it.'

Juri looked to where the ghost of Captain Sagara was before he vanished from sight and she looked up at Sano and she blinked a blush creeping over her cheeks.

'It's too soon after Tsuki's death to look for someone…'

She closed her eyes. "I believe in you." She slipped away quickly back the way where she came hurriedly.

'What's wrong with me? I haven't been like this since I first met Tsuki… besides he's five years younger than I am. I don't go chasing immature boys.'

* * *

The Next Day… 

Juri lay on her stomach on the grass her head resting on folded arms as she looked out over the clearing, it was a nice day and she hadn't moved since Anji had left to go and kill Sano. She personally didn't want to witness the death of someone she knew, it was hard enough when Tsuki had died in front of her.

'I don't want to mourn again.'

She didn't even hear the footsteps as they approached her and a foot tapped her in the side. "Hey Juri. You ready?" A voice asked.

She looked up at the voice and sat up seeing Sano standing there, all that was wrong was he was a little bit more dirtier than normal, but he was alive, and she blinked for a moment before she just smiled and gave a nod sitting up and grabbing her duffel bag from beside her.

Sano's raised a brow at her. "Hey are you okay?"

She nodded again. "Just wondering what the hell I'm doing, nothing new." She pulled out a packet of cigarette and put one in her mouth before lighting it up and she could hear the hiss of protest from the spooks around her.

Anji walked up to them, she lent back against a tree as Sano and Anji exchanged a few words, she looked at Sano as he looked back at her.

"Kyoto is this way." He motioned.

"Alright I'll just have this then catch up." She motioned to the cigarette.

Sano looked at her. "Are you alright? You seem distant."

"I'm fine." She watched him shrug as he walked off.

Anji looked at her. She nodded to the monk. "You know as well as I do, we'll be seeing each other again."

She looked over her shoulder. "Isn't that right Seta?" She added.

The familiar clap from the young boy came before he stepped out from behind a tree. "That was excellent Jun'Dai, you knew I was here. Then I take it we'll see you in Kyoto, Lord Shishio will be happy indeed."

Juri nodded. "I bet he will, tell him I'm coming for him, and then…" She pointed at Seta. "I'm gunna take your head for what you did to Tsuki." She turned and walked off following Sano from a distance.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A.N: _I have no Beta for this fic, so please excuse any mistakes you see (and thelamethis uploaded funnyhere so I hope you can still read it)as I might have missed a few, when I re-read through this chappie… I'm truly sorry and I am currently in the middle of working on a group of fics Transformer, Saiyuki, The Crow, Wolf's Rain, DBGT, Yami no Matsuei, and a couple of anime cross over fics to name a few oro… I get to many damn ideas… I'm terribly sorry…_


End file.
